


There'll Be A Light In The Hall If You Ever Come Back

by Countryheart



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Didn't Leave the Jedi Order, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, BAMF Clones, Barriss didn´t bomb the temple, Color Changing Kyber Crystals, Coruscant (Star Wars), Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fives lives, Force Visions, Forced Exile, How Do I Tag, However it's not as bad as in canon I promise, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Everyone, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, I am so sorry but yes people die, In some way I suppose, Jedi Code (Star Wars), Jedi Culture, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Jedi/Clones - Freeform, Kyber Crystals, Lightsaber Battles, Lightsaber crystals are alive, Lightsabers, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Not sure about how good I am at writing romance, Order 66 does not happen, Palpatine still dies though so that's a plus right, Protective clones, Senate Bashing, That's Not How The Force Works, The Jedi Need a Hug, The boys love their Jedi, This Weapon Is Your Life, Waxer lives, but damnit i’ll try, but the Jedi still can´t catch a break, essentially a fix-it fic, everything is different but everything still hurts, he had it coming honestly, i can give you that much, i guess, now that i have a plan i can only warn you, shut up i know what i’m doing, so all that bullshit never happened, so many years and I´m still in denial of everything, the Clones are only dead when I say that they´re dead, the Jedi are shit at taking care of themselves, the Senate sucks, the war ends good, this started out as a fix-it fic and has turned into a fuck-it-up-in-a-different-way fic, throw clone names at me please, underestimated how hard it is to find new clone names, with a few exceptions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countryheart/pseuds/Countryheart
Summary: The Clone Wars end, Chancellor Palpatine is revealed as the Sith Lord and taken down by the Jedi, the chips are found and deactivated, Order 66 never happens and the Clones are finally given the rights they deserve for all they've done. All is well.So why does everything still hurt?A deeply wounded Republic, left reeling from a war orchestrated by its own leader, desperately needs someone to blame for the all the death and chaos in the Galaxy, the deception by the Sith and the suffering across the systems. With the true perpetrator dead, it eventually sets its sight on the Jedi and turns its back on them. The Jedi themselves, exhausted by the long years of battle and hardships, don't defend themselves while the Clones watch horrified as the ones who stood by their side throughout all the horror and bloodshed are scorned and shunned by the very thing they swore to protect.
Relationships: 104th Battalion & Plo Koon, 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, 501st Legion & Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano/Original Male Character(s), Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee & Luminara Unduli, CC-10/994 | Grey & Kanan Jarrus, CC-1004 | Gree & Barriss Offee, CC-1004 | Gree/Luminara Unduli, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CC-6454 | Ponds/Mace Windu, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Clone Troopers & Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Clone Troopers & Jedi Knight Character(s), Depa Billaba & Kanan Jarrus & Mace Windu, Depa Billaba/CC-10/994 | Grey, Doom/Tiplee (Star Wars), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Stass Allie/CC-8826 | Neyo
Comments: 601
Kudos: 1549





	1. After the War

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Is There Justice in Exile?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257964) by [ren (renegadewriter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadewriter/pseuds/ren). 



> Hello there! *deadpan voice*
> 
> So apparently I´m weak, so weak, to any fics where Order 66 doesn´t happen and the Clones happily live with their Jedi, but at the same time, I also love fics where, even after the main bad event is over, everything still hurts, so I thought to myself, hey, why not do both?  
> And since there are so many fics with the Jedi protecting the Clones after the war ends, I ended up thinking that maybe I should turn the concept around. Thankfully, just a few days ago, I came across another fic that apparently had the same idea, but sadly only has two chapters (it´s linked down below...or somewhere, I dunno, never used AO3 before) and I didn´t want to wait thirty years for an update. This is where this little piece of my heart comes in. 
> 
> Now, I´m not a native English speaker. There might be some grammar mistakes, but I´ll do my best to avoid them. If anyone sees grave mistakes, please do mention them in the comments. 
> 
> I know where this story is going, but I don´t know all the details. That means any ideas are well appreciated, even though I know the outline of the chapters. Of course there´ll be more planning as soon as I´ve finished this introduction chapter. Bear with me and we´ll have a good time together!

_I'll leave the door on the latch  
If you ever come back, if you ever come back  
There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
If you ever come back_

Chancellor Bail Organa didn't know what had happened.

All around him, loud and angry voices were trying to be louder and angrier than those opposing them. Harsh words were spoken, accusations were thrown across the room and several of the gathered Senators looked as if they were ready to leap out of their pods and throttle someone. The thick atmosphere was so overwhelming, so dark that even those completely devoid of the slightest feeling for the Force shuddered in its choking grasp.

Just a few weeks ago, the devastating war had finally come to an end. The Clone Army had wiped out the remaining droids holding on to war torn worlds whereas the Jedi had found the true culprit, the Sith Lord they'd been searching for ever since the battles had begun. With the discovery of the chips implanted into the clones at an early stage in their lives due to an ARC Trooper named Fives, everything had quickly fallen into place. Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker hadn't been easy to convince at first that his friend, Chancellor Palpatine, had in fact started and orchestrated the entire war on both sides. But as Fives had nearly begged him to search his mind for answers-

_"Sir, please! I know what I found out! If you don't believe me, search my mind or do some of your Jedi tricks. This war, eveything that's been happening, is all leading up to something that is much bigger than the Jedi or the clones alone and we have to stop it!"_

Anakin had relented - and promptly stormed into the Council Chambers, conpletely enraged, to alert the Jedi Masters of their deception by the Sith. It had taken several Masters to beat Sidious after they had confronted him in his office, but after a long and hard battle, it had been Skywalker who had finally struck him down. Thankfully, "only" two Masters had been lost in the fight. But then, the hard part came: After the chips had been deactivated, the clones had been outraged. They would've been used to destroy the people they had fought and formed strong bonds with over the years of that terrible war by the same person who started all the trouble in the first place. Naturally they'd been angry, protectige urges had arisen in pretty much every battalion, especially the 212th, the 501st, the 104th and the 327th. By the time the news reached all Jedi away from Coruscant, the _vode_ had been _this_ close to storm the Senate. However, Master Kenobi had quickly been recalled from Utapau just after Sidious' death to calm the nerves of both the troops and the Senators.

After that, the clones had gone to their barracks, the Jedi had returned to their Temple and now, everyone was unsure how to proceed. What do you do in these first few hours or days after the war is over? Especially after your own leader turned out to be the greatest danger of all? It had been suspiciously quiet in the Senate after a new Chancellor had been elected. Until now.

"How could this have happened?! Why didn't anyone know what was going on?!"

"What if there are more like him? I demand that every Senator proves themselves a trustworthy part of this Republic!"

"The entire war, orchestrated by our own Chancellor! How is that possible?!"

"Why didn't the Jedi do anything?!"

That last call finally brought Bail back to the present and made him raise his voice to divert the attention to himself: "May I ask everyone to please calm themselves and try to focus on the situation at hand without blaming anyone? The war has just ended and I am aware that all of us have questions, questions that we seek answers to, but there is no need to be uncivilized about it."

"Uncivilized?" A female Senator asked curiously. "We're merely discussing what should be done with the the true perpetrators of this whole war, now that it has ended."

"The true perpetrator is dead," Padmé Amidala's strong voice answered. She was holding her head high and was entirely focussed on the other woman who nearly cowered under her fierce gaze. "The Sith Lord was defeated by the Jedi in this very room just a few weeks ago."

"She's not talking about the Sith!" A male Rodian spoke up, voice only barely held back in anger. "She means the _Jedi_!" He pronounced the word as if it was a terrible curse. "And she is absolutely right! The Sith Lord was able to hide right under the entire Order's nose for years on end while the war tore whole worlds apart and killed millions of people. What other dangers could exist, hiding in high positions while these monks are meditating about their problems? What else might have escaped their so-called Force senses?"

Mon Mothma replied: "It was not only the Jedi the Sith Lord managed to fool, it was the whole Senate as well."

"The Sith are the personal enemies of the Jedi, not the Republic! It is not our responsibility to understand all this Force rubbish!"

"We cannot simply place all the blame on the Jedi, surely you're able to see that-"

It was another one of these moments where Bail wished he was still a senator. That way, he'd be able to support Padmé, Mon, Orn Free Ta, Chuchi and those few other senators who had found friends within the Jedi Order. But with his new position as Chancellor, he was forced to not interfere and let everyone say what they had to say. And now, as a feeling of doubt grew in his chest, he was able to see how few allies the Jedi truly had. Most voices were giving support to the male Rodian, declaring that the Jedi had all but failed in protecting the whole Republic. And not only that, but they laid the blame for the whole war at their feet.

"It's their fault! With their Force nonsense and rivalry with the Sith, they dragged us all into battles that cost millions their lives!"

Riyo Chuchi shook her head: "It's thanks to the Jedi that millions of people _survived_! They were the ones leading the soldiers on the front lines, often receiving more than just a few bruises. Many of them gave their own lives to save others, particular innocent civilians and their own men."

"That's another matter yet to be discussed: The clones! How dare the Jedi purchase these men to use them for a war they started! They didn't count as more than the slaves on Tatooine and had to endure that treatment for three whole years without anyone giving them a voice! Even now, when they've been given the chance to leave the GAR and have been accepted as Republic citizens, the majority of them have remained here, out of the belief that they must stay loyal to their masters."

"The Jedi are no better than slavers!"

"Warmongers!"

"Criminal scum!"

"Responsible for countless war crimes!"

By now, Bail couldn't begin to understand his fellow Senators' hypocrisy. While the Clones had been granted Republic citizenship as well as individual rights just like any other people, these new laws hadn't been established by the Senate alone. In fact, they'd already been in position due to the Jedi trying to pass them again and again during the war, but most Senators had always refused to grant the soldiers even the tiniest piece of freedom. And now, they acted as if the Jedi had enslaved and used those brave men?

"The Jedi are a clear threat to society! With their ways of kidnapping children, starting wars and enslaving others, they're responsible for nearly causing the fall of this Republic. We must see to it that they never pose such a danger again!"

"Confine them to their Temple!"

"Forbid them from taking part in any Republic matters!"

"EXILE THEM FROM CORUSCANT AND THE REPUBLICAN WORLDS!"

The Senate erupted into an uproar when that last demand was spoken. The voices of any opposition, such as Amidala, were quickly silenced with unimaginable volume. Thousands of Senators made their agreement clear and applauded the one who had first made that call.

"It's impossible to decide something like this in a matter of seconds! I urge you reconsider, the Jedi play a major role in the Republic. They're well-known everywhere and act as keepers of the peace-"

Bail was interrupted by another Senator: "That major part is something we must take away from them!" She was snarling and baring her pointy teeth. "They're too dangerous!"

"We must reach a decision, Chancellor Organa. In the name of the Republic, I demand a vote that determines the Jedi's fate on Coruscant. They either get to stay with new, heavy boundaries or they're exiled from Coruscant. Every single one of them. And if necessary, if they refuse to obey the Senate's word, we'll take other measures to ensure that they _do_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: If You Ever Come Back, by The Script


	2. Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clones are invited to the Senate, but they aren´t sure what to expect. Thank the Force that some of their Jedi came as well...but why are they looking so resigned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here´s the next chapter and somehow, a bunch of our boys decided to tag along and see what is going on. ^^
> 
> Now, there´s mention of an original character in this chapter. He´s gonna be introduced later, but a heads-up might be welcomed. Don´t worry, I´m largely sticking to all of the original characters we all know and love. The tag "Original Characters" is only there for two people that won´t have that much of an impact on the story. 
> 
> Thank you for your comments and I hope you enjoy!

Sighing, Cody ran his fingers through his short hair before letting the datapad fall onto the table.

Finally, after weeks of transfers and recalling brothers from all over the Galaxy, they'd been able to gather everyone here on Coruscant in the clone barracks. Thankfully, it hadn't taken that much longer than he'd feared it would, since the entire 501st as well as most of the battalions commandeered by a Jedi Knight instead of a Master had already been stationed on the Republic´s main planet whereas the 212th, the 104th, the 327th and many others had been involved in large battles on or above Utapau, Cato Neimoidia, Felucia and others. After General Kenobi's victory over Grievous, they'd almost immediately been ordered to return to a more than shaken Senate and a more than slightly damaged Senate building. True to his temperature, Skywalker had managed to almost completely destroy the upper levels in his battle with the Sith Lord before the Council had managed to reach him which had caused further chaos.

Not to mention that many people still couldn't believe that the main enemy had sat in a chair above all of their heads for all this years. The Chancellor was responsible for sending countless brothers and Jedi ( _although wasn't that just the same thing after all this time)_ to their deaths and Cody was sure glad that more impulsive vode, like Rex, hadn't been around when that bombshell had dropped. Perhaps the senate building would be missing more than just its upper floors then.

Speak of the devil, the doors barged open and a smirking Rex entered, in uniform, but without his helmet: "I knew I'd find you ruining your back with paperwork. You definitely picked that one up from your General."

"Not all of us were dragged around and thrown off exploding walls all the time," Cody answered, rolling his eyes as he stretched his arms and stood up from his desk. "Not to mention I outrank all of you and someone with a sense of responsibility has to clean up after you."

"Oh yes, _excuse me_ , Marshal Commander Cody, for interrupting you damaging your spine to the point of no return, but I was wondering if you'd be up to damaging your ears instead."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Rex apparently couldn't decide whether to be amused or annoyed: "The Senate's been contacting us. They want a few of us to represent the vode while they release a new statement after they had their first real meeting with Organa as the new Chancellor."

_Finally someone with common sense,_ Cody couldn't help but think as he reached for his comlink still lying on the desk. "Very well, I suppose it's best some of the higher ranks join me then. Wolffe, Bly, Ponds and you are free this afternoon and I'm sure you'll appreciate stretching your legs for a bit, even if it's just for a walk to the Senate."

Rex spluttered and held up his hands: "Whoa whoa, slow down there, Codes. I really don't need to be there, y'know, I'm not even a Commander and frankly, I have a feeling what I'd be hearing there would cause me to have an aneurysm. Thanks, but no thanks."

"Oh please." Cody's left eyebrow had risen to his hairline. "You're only not a Commander because you had Commander Tano running around. If she had been knighted during the war, I'm sure Skywalker would've promoted you in a heartbeat. It's what happened to me, basically, only I got promoted to Marshal because General Kenobi couldn't have two Commanders running around."

"Careful, Cody, your Padawan trauma is showing."

"Shut up, Rex. At least my Commander didn't almost start a civil war by accidently insulting the leader of that one planet."

The Captain barked a laugh at that and led Cody out of the small office into the main part of the barracks: "At least my Commander didn't nearly start a revolution in the canteen because of the _vegetables_."

Suddenly, from another corridor, Gree poked his head in and spotted a grin: "Are we playing the _At least my Jedi didn't_ game? Because let me tell you, even Commander Offee or General Unduli had their moments, but nothing beats Tano and Skywalker in terms of unbelievable _accidents_."

Rex scowled and crossed his arms. "No one asked you, Gree!" Cody however was hiding his laughter behind a well-placed cough. Or maybe not too well, judging by Rex's half-offended, half-amused glare. But it couldn't be helped either way. Kenobi and sometimes his padawan learner that he'd taken on during the battle of Christophsis the same day Tano had been assigned to Skywalker, a boy named Talon just a few months older than Ahsoka, were quite known for making things difficult for themselves, albeit unintentionally, which meant they usually ended up confused with how they'd gotten into yet another weird situation, but Anakin and the young Togruta were unbeaten in starting fires that roamed across the galaxy and solving problems on missions in the most unorthodox of ways. Many of these solutions had involved twirling blue and green lightsabers, getting away from a planet from the side they _hadn't_ landed on and a lot of explosions. Like, _a lot_.

However, he had other things to do.

"Any chance you've seen Bly, Ponds or Wolffe around? The Senate invited us for a reason I'm not quite sure I want to know." He glanced at Rex for a moment who just shrugged. Apparently they really hadn't been informed as to what they'd actually be attending.

Gree thought for a moment, before nodding slightly: "Wolffe should be further down the hall. The other two have taken a group of shinies out to show them part of Coruscant, so they might not be available in time. Though I don't think all of the Commanders and the Captain need to be there. You three should be fine."

The current shinies would be the last ones. After the end of the war, the production of more clone soldiers had ceased eventually as the Senate regained its voice and the troops returned from their stations all across the galaxy to get their remaining brothers away from the white facilities. The Jedi had immediately reached out to them and offered them a place to stay in the barracks and later on, when everything had calmed down, even part of their Temple if they wished to stay. As soon as the bill had passed that the clones were now to be seen as their own individual beings and given rights every other people had too, many had left to search the universe for a new purpose, perhaps they'd gone back to the planets they'd saved as they had found a family there and some just couldn't bear to stay any longer after all these terrible years. But the clear majority _(the whole 212th, Cody had noted with pride)_ had remained right where their Generals and Commanders were. Many Jedi, a few days after Sidious' defeat, had come to visit and share the news of what happened. And then, of course, the whole debacle with the chips...

The Jedi hadn't been seen leaving their Temple those last few weeks, except for a few knights that went to the market or a group of younglings that were shown around Coruscant led by a Master, much like the older clones were doing for their younger brothers now. But perhaps they'd also been invited to the Senate for this meeting?

Flashes of ginger hair and color-changing eyes, though blue most of the time, flashed through Cody's head as well as a voice with a very familiar accent. _Thank you, Cody. Now let´s get a move on, we've got a battle to win here!_

"Rex, get Wolffe and meet me in front of the barracks. We're going to the Senate!"

\---

Repairs weren't fully finished yet, apparently, Wolffe mused as he looked up to see some lights at the very top of the enormous room flickering from time to time. Not that he'd expected anything less, after all, Skywalker was known for leaving a mess behind on missions that involved any darksiders. Considering his enemy had this time been the Master of the Sith himself, it was honestly surprising that the building was still standing, especially after all the other Jedi had arrived to aid him. Two of the Masters had fallen along with Palpatine, but their bodies had already been buried inside the Jedi Temple where they belonged. The Commander couldn't help but send a prayer of thanks to - to what? The Force? Yeah, that felt right - the Force that his General hadn't been on Coruscant when all this had went down, but rather in his starfighter above war ravaged Cato Neimoidia, guarded by his troops and far away from any red Sith blade. Although that wouldn't have helped him much if those damn chips had been activated... Unconsciously, his hand wandered up to the new scar on the right side of his head where that _kriffing_ thing had been taken out not so long ago, the same as all the other ones.

_If that order had gone live..._

Wolffe prided himself on knowing his brothers and how they acted in tense situations. After the utter disaster concerning his General's attempt to intercept the Malevolence at the very start of the war, he'd learned how to soothe nightmares and how to behave when certain circumstances prevented him from using his standard training he´d received on Kamino. But no matter how hard he'd steeled himself for any kinds of trouble, he was sure that if he'd been forced to shoot his Jedi, he'd never have forgiven himself. And when he'd walked through the clone barracks after the chips had been discovered by the Jedi, judging by the horrified looks on each of his brothers' faces, they wouldn't, _couldn't_ have either. Rex's enraged cursing echoing through the halls, a disgusted and disbelieving expression on Cody's otherwise calm and collected face and Bly's head in his hands out of utter shock had been mirrored by more troopers, especially the ones with the most famous and most caring Jedi. Imagining General Kenobi or Secura, Skywalker or Windu or, Gods forbid, _Padawans or Younglings_ lying on the ground with blaster shots in their backs or heads... The chips had been taken out in under a week after that.

"There's Organa," Rex suddenly murmured to his left while Cody was standing in front of them both and indeed, the newly elected Chancellor had taken his seat in the middle of the room. They'd been greeted with endless handshakes and obviously faked smiles when they'd arrived before they'd been guided to one of the pods from where they could see the whole Senate. Standing here still left Wolffe with an uncomfortable feeling. He was born to fight, not to listen to any representatives of other planets - some of which he'd saved alongside his General and brothers - talk about battles they'd never fought in.

Suddenly, Cody leaned right and then whisper-shouted: "Look, it's the Generals!"

Abruptly, Wolffe turned his head into the direction the Commander was looking and, to his great relief, caught sight of several members of the Jedi Council, Plo with them. The Kel Dor was talking to Kenobi who still wore a bandage around his head due to an injury he'd sustained in his battle with Grievous. Also in the pod were Yoda, Mace Windu and Depa Billaba. With the losses of Masters Tiin and Koth, the Council only had ten active members at the moment, but with the Republic in chaos, the Jedi Order hadn't been able to recover yet either. In any case, Wolffe was glad to see Plo again. It had been a few weeks, but the Wolfpack and pretty much all of the 104th missed him already as if he'd been gone for years. Just like the 212th, the 327th and the 501st. Wolffe could've sworn he'd seen Fives and Echo pouting that Skywalker and Tano hadn't yet visited again after their short reunion only hours after the Sith Lord had died. Just in that moment, Plo Koon and Obi-Wan looked up, apparently surprised for a second, but then the Kel Dor waved at them while the latter gave them a bright, but nevertheless tired smile. Cody was already saluting, Rex and himself doing the same.

_At least not everything has changed._

"They look worse for wear," the Captain said under his breath, worry coloring his voice. "Think they had time to rest between all this?"

"I doubt it," Cody answered, a sigh escaping his throat. "My General was never known for resting, not even when we practically forbid him from leaving the medbay until his kriffing ribs were healed." It was obvious by the tone of his voice that many members of the 212th had gone _crazy_ over their Jedi's apparent inability to take care of himself. At least Kenobi's Padawan had been a bit better in that field.

"Senators of the Galactic Republic, representatives of the Clone Army and members of the Jedi Council, hereby I begin the second meeting of the Senate after the defeat of the Sith Lord Darth Sidious. Several members of the Confederacy of Independent Systems have come to watch as well after we´ve managed to secure peace between the Droid Army and the Clone Army. Now, as the Chancellor of the Republic, I must announce that there's been demands made by many Senators from many different worlds about a...specific matter."

Bail Organa's voice was calm and sure, but Wolffe narrowed his eyes at the slight stumble in the Alderaanian's words. What was he talking about? Something about him and his brothers again? Hopefully no bad news. A glance to his side showed him that the Jedi were listening as close as he was.

Another Senator that he didn't recognize drove his pod forward and proceeded to speak with booming voice: "After the discovery of the Sith Lord that was masquerading as Chancellor Palpatine as well as his allies, including Mas Amedda, the Clone Wars have finally come to an end. Now there are peace negotiations with the Separatists and the brave army that saved this Republic, the clones of Kamino, have been granted Republic citizenship and all the rights a people should have. However, there's an issue we need to resolve still."

The three clones had leaned forward in anticipation, but also noticed how the Jedi seemed to be unhappy about something.

"It's time to name the true perpetrators of this war," the Senator continued which had Wolffe, Cody and Rex all making perplexed face. Perhaps that man hadn't been around when the Sith Lord had been killed? What other nonsense could he possibly been talking about? "It is the Senate's opinion that these people have committed sedition against the Republic and thus, they'll be given an ultimatum. With all their lies and deceit, the war crimes they committed, the people they killed and enslaved, we offer them two solutions of which one they may choose. The first option is that they stay within their home here on Coruscant, forbidden from interacting with the people, the Senate or any other Republican matters. There'll be guards chosen and laws implemented to make sure that no one disobeys."

What the hell was that guy going on about? How could you forbid someone from taking part in everyday life? It reminded Wolffe about his time on Kamino before the war, when they'd waited for the mysterious Jedi the Kaminoans kept talking about to show up and lead them into battle. Other than training and studying, they never had any form of contact with the galaxy outside, just waiting to be seen.

"The second option is the one the majority of the Senate prefers and the one that will be enacted should there be any _complications_ , namely the ones who it'll apply to resisting it. It includes the complete exiling of all members, all traitors to the Republic. Now, we'll give you some time to decide, though you shouldn't take too long. We'll expect you to give us an answer in less than three days..."

The Senator turned towards one of the pods with pure disgust in his voice.

"Three days and no less, _Jedi_."


	3. Hurting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan isn't sure what to think. Neither are the other Jedi. The clones would burn down the Senate for them.

The Force had never felt so lifeless.

That was all Obi-Wan could think while he followed the others. With every step he took away from the Senate building, the more disbelief and the distinct feeling of betrayal settled in his tired mind. Not even Bail's warning yesterday, when he had spoken of a terrible decision that he hadn't been able to influence even in his position, had prepared him for this utter shock and resignment that had befallen him as soon as the ultimatum had been forced upon him and his fellow Jedi. To either be kept away in the temple, cut off from the world, the Galaxy outside or leave the planet that had been the home of the Order for thousands of years as well as his own. He couldn't remember knowing any home other than Coruscant. Stewjon was but a distant memory, a birthplace in its own right, yes, but it wasn't home. Would the Senate truly be so arrogant to believe that they could simply pack some lightsabers and Holocrons in their bags and take the next ship to some space port to start a new life? There was so much history in the temple, not to mention that they didn't have the resources to just get up and leave. The big ships and cruisers belonged to the Republic and not every Jedi had a personal starfighter. What about the padawans and the younglings? Surely they wouldn't understand why they were suddenly forbidden from visiting the markets if they chose to stay here, but be confined in their own walls?

 _What do we do?_ Obi-Wan asked himself not for first time since they had left that room with thousands of eyes glaring at him, judging him. And the men. Cody had been there, as had Rex and Wolffe. And all three of them had stared in complete shock after the alien Senator had spoken. He was sure they hadn't known anything about this decision. But oh, how it had hurt to see his Commander again, only to immediately be more or less dismissed by the majority of the Senators after all these weeks in which the Jedi had been "advised" by the Senate to stay away from their men for the time being. That should have been their first warning, shouldn't it? Perhaps they really had become blind to their surroundings.

"Come, Obi-Wan, it is no good to dwell here. We must return to the temple and inform the rest of the Council. Then we'll decide on what we do with this choice we've been presented with." Plo Koon's soothing voice broke through the muddled mess that his thoughts had become and he lifted his head to look at the Kel Dor. Somehow, despite the mask covering his expressions, the older master seemed just as exhausted as all the other Jedi he'd seen roaming the temple, not quite knowing what to do with themselves.

"This is not a choice," Obi-Wan muttered. Plo just nodded. Nothing else needed to be said about this matter just yet. He was sure however, that the Council would spend hours discussing this. And how were they supposed to tell the other Jedi? He could already imagine Anakin's enraged face when he would be informed about the whole situation. As a matter of fact, Obi-Wan had already been forced to stop his former padawan to sneak out with Ahsoka to visit the men despite the Senate's order. Even though he'd done that very unwillingly and had nearly been swayed to just throw caution to the wind in a moment of recklessness, grab his own padawan and join Anakin to see his battalion anyways. Talon would have appreciated that, surely. He allowed himself an amused smile for just a second, before he followed Plo and the other Jedi Masters to their small ship they'd taken to get here. 

"General! General Kenobi!"

Surprised and with the Force suddenly becoming a bit more joyful, Obi-Wan turned around and saw Cody hurrying to catch up to them. WIth a wave of his hand, he signaled his companions to wait for him on the ship whereas he stayed in place until his Commander was standing right in front of him, looking at him in barely contained shock and anger, although he sensed that these emotions were not directed at him. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but feel guilty. The Senate had been right in one point after all, they really had all but enslaved those men, hadn't they? These brave individuals, though clones they may be, hadn't known anything else but war, regulations and loss. In this case, the Jedi deserved any sort of repercussions the Republic had in store for them. Although it hurt deeply to no longer see his men, _no, damnit Kenobi, they're not **your** men, they belong to themselves_, at his side every day, each and everyone of them deserved to live his own life. He was sure that the Galaxy had much in store for them. And perhaps knowing that they would be free of any burden concerning the Jedi Order or the Senate would make it easier for him to ignore that he was aching.

"You don't have to call me that anymore, Cody," he said, instead of _It's good to see you, I missed you_ , smiling a real smile instead of his negotiator one. "The war is over. I'm just Obi-Wan now."

Cody frowned for a second, before returning the smile: "The war might be over, si- Obi-Wan, but you're still m- _our_ General."

Obi-Wan couldn't help but avert his eyes, but his smile stayed in his place at those words.

But then, his Commander's expression became less serene and a lot more angry. "I've sent Rex and Wolffe back to the barracks to inform the rest of the vod'e about what the Senate has done. I can't believe what that sleemo just said, he was basically deeming you traitors to the Republic! The audacity alone is unbelievable!"

Carefully, the Jedi Master reached out and steadied the clone by gripping his shoulder: "Calm yourself, Cody. This is nothing that you should be getting angry about."

"What?" Cody's eyes widened in disbelief. "With all due respect, sir, how can you say that? You sacrified just as much as we did in this war. The Senate should have some more respect for the ones that protected and even saved it from the Sith! Especially considering you were the ones that discovered the chips!"

Right. The chips. Obi-Wan swallowed audibly, a feeling of guilt growing in his stomach. "I suppose they could show a little more...hospitality. But as Jedi, we do not ask for praise or recognition of our actions, whether they were good or not. And if the Senate truly believes the words it has spoken, then we do have no other choice but to accept reality as it is."

"But, Genera-"

"No, Cody." The Jedi ruefully smiled. "I know you mean well, but neither you nor me can do anything right now. It is best we both return home. Your brothers will surely want to know what has happened whereas I must join the rest of the Council for a very long meeting. There is an important decision to be made, I'm afraid. One I wish we didn't have to make." If Cody hadn't known his General for as long as he did, the man might have gotten away with hiding his sadness behind a mask of Jedi serenity, maybe he would have been able to hide the hurt in his grayish blue eyes, but as it stood, the clone had simply seen him at both his best and his worst. There was no way to hide. "I'm sure you have already sent Captain Rex and Commander Wolffe ahead to share the news, am I correct? You should join them. I'm sure we all have a lot to discuss."

Initially, the Commander wanted to say no, he wanted to take his Jedi by the shoulders and shake the common sense back into him until he'd see reason and go back into the Senate building, the other Masters behind him, eyes flashing. But then, he looked closer and saw incredible exhaustion in Obi-Wan's eyes. The famous Negotiator looked smaller in his brown and white Jedi robes than he'd ever had in his robes and parts of clone armor, but more so, he looked tired. Of course, during the war, there'd been days where the 212th had practically been forced to sit on their General if they wanted him to go to sleep for more than two hours. However, in this moment, it wasn't the type of tired Cody had seen on him back in these days. His Jedi wasn't falling over from exhaustion, wasn't nursing hidden bruises and cracked ribs in the silence of his quarters until one of the clones dragged him to the medbay, wasn't slowly falling asleep while reading a datapad and accidently leaning on his Commander while doing so (that had only happened once, but, _but_ ). Instead, while healthy in body, he seemed to be tired in mind. The accent hadn't changed, neither had his choice of words, but there was something uneasy about him, something that made him seem small and resigned and _tired_.

Cody let him go.

* * *

"The Senate did what?!" A furious Fives bellowed through the corridors of the clone barracks. "Tell me they didn't!"

Behind him and at his side, several troopers of the 501st were angrily agreeing with him, voicing their disbelief at what Rex had just told them.

"This isn't fair!" Hardcase said, voice and eyes hard. "The Jedi fought and died with us, but they always stood with us, no matter what happened in that kriffing war! And need I mention what our Jedi did for us during all the damn campaigns?"

"Skywalker treated us as nothing other than equals," Echo agreed, arms crossed over his chest. "He was by far one of the best Generals of the entire GAR and now they're throwing his sacrifices back in his face, same with all the other Jedi, because they somehow got the idea it was their fault in the first place that this SIth Lord came into power? This is outrageous! Has someone told these senators of his efforts to keep us safe?"

"I'll never forget that time when he saved our whole battalion through stopping the damn blaster shots themselves with that Force of his," Fives murmured, suddenly disheartened. Somehow, Skywalker had still managed to hold out until reinforcements in form of General Unduli, Commander Offee and their men had arrived. After that, he had collapsed into Rex's arms and not woken until days later. And still, the damn bastard's first words after he'd opened his eyes had been "It was all worth it".

"Someone must have knocked me out a while ago," another trooper declared. "Because I sure remember it was Commander Tano who saved our skin more times than I count and not some senator! Or did I miss that?"

"You didn't miss anything," an angry voice shouted, "where Ahsoka was, Talon wasn't far behind." It was Boil who had said that, with several of the 212th troops nodding their heads. "These two could never stay out of trouble, just like their masters. But that boy sure proved to me over and over again that he wouldn't let us down!"

"Not to mention Kenobi," Waxer piped up. "I'm pretty sure the General still has a few cracks that never healed right because he refused to be treated by the medics unless we had been cared for."

Their arguments and disapproval were soon joined by more and more calls.

"General Secura isn't a traitor!"

"Windu may not have been the type to smile much, but he did his utmost to save as many of us as he possibly could!"

"The Jedi saved us from the chips!"

"They discovered the Sith's plan!"

There´s voices falling over each other, and every single one speaks of their Jedi General or Commander, what they did for their men, with so much praise and appreciation and love. The clones were enraged and it showed in the way they defended Aayla and Anakin and Obi-Wan and Mace and Yoda and Barriss and Ahsoka and so many, many more. The Senate didn't know what it had caused, had never known the true extent of loyalty the soldiers and the Jedi had for each other. But they would learn.

That's what Cody thought before trying to calm his brothers: "Everyone be quiet! I have spoken with General Kenobi and trust me when I say that the accusations made by the Senate won't just stop."

* * *

Obi-Wan said in his chair and stared at the floor of the Council Chambers.

They'd just come back and informed the rest of the members about the plans the Senate had in store for them and now, no master was quite sure how to proceed. The Force seemed gray and clouded, weighted down by the events that taken place over the course of the last three years. It was hard to think with his senses so muddled and he couldn't help but unconsciously seek out any warmth or understanding. It had become natural after hard battles, especially when he'd lost so many of his men, to reach out to even the smallest bits of comfort the universe had to offer. However, he couldn't sense any of that in the temple now. Of course there were giggling younglings running down the hallways and young, ambitious padawans sparring with each other to show their Masters they had learned a new trick. But all in all, he just felt so numb. The clear majority of the Knights, Masters and Padawans who'd seen the battlefields of Geonosis, Felucia or Umbara were drowning in grief, surrounded by feelings of despair and memories of death. Where once peace and serenity had stood guard above them, there was now just a dull feeling of overall hopelessness and guilt. It was horrifying.

Yoda had sighed and reached out to the Force, Plo Koon and others doing the same, until finally, Mace clasped his hands together and spoke the first words in very long minutes: "We need to make a choice."

Even Piell just scoffed: "We all know that this isn't a choice, Master Windu."

"It's impossible for us to stay confined in our own four walls," Plo muttered after a while and leaned back. "We can't keep the younglings and the padawans here for years and years, training them for a world that doesn't want to see them, not to mention that no Knight or Master would ever be able to go on a mission again, let alone bring their pupil with them. So much potential would be wasted to fade away in the temple."

"It's not just that," Shaak Ti added. "We cannot possibly ask every member of the Order to forever remain here. Most of us, including several Council members, have found friends during the war and even before that in different sectors in the Galaxy. If we force that upon them, we may drive many of them away...or at least alienate them even more. I sense so many souls searching for familiarity that just isn't there anymore."

Obi-Wan decided to speak up, but his voice was unusally quiet when he did. "What of the other option? Leaving Coruscant?"

"Master Kenobi," Kit Fisto said, surprised, "surely you don't think we should leave everything behind?"

"Not at all. Just like all of you, I do not wish to leave. But as it is, this is one of the options we've been presented with and we need to discuss it just as the other one."

"If we were to leave, would that include the agricorps and the others? I can't imagine them being willing to leave the planets they're helping," 

"Where would we go?" Plo Koon asked. "I am not sure if we would still be welcome on any Republic world. And even if we were, would it be wise to go there?"

"If choose to leave, we do, go to a Republic world, we will not," Master Yoda answered clearly. "Only tension, it would bring."

"We cannot risk the fragile peace we've managed to restore," Mace agreed readily, but even the Korun was by far not his usual self. The Force around him felt...empty. "No matter what we choose, we can't bring in the men."

"What?" Kit asked. "What do you mean by that?"

But Obi-Wan had already grasped what his friend was getting at. "If we involve the men in our decision, whatever that will be, public favor would turn against them immediately. I'm afraid the Jedi haven't been very popular since the war started, but the clones were able to gain some support due to the fact that the Senate now treats them as though we alone enslaved them." 

"Would they really dare to use the clones as a means to threaten us?" Plo said thoughtfully. "I doubt the men would follow the order to keep us within the temple." 

"Also they were finally given the right to leave the GAR if they want. Making them guard the temple, guard us, would violate these rights." 

Shaak Ti sighed and closed her eyes: "This is one of the messes Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker usually get themselves stuck in."

Her attempt at bringing some humor into the conversation was met by several light, but short-lived chuckles. Obi-Wan himself cracked a smile and shook his head.

"I think it would be best to tell the other Jedi about this event," Mace eventually said. "We'll come back to this discussion as soon as the Knights and Masters know, then we'll make a decision tomorrow. Kenobi, make sure Skywalker, Tano and your own padawan don't do anything rash. We must be careful not to anger the Senate."

Obi-Wan nodded, eyes glued to the floor. He could already imagine his old padawan's reaction to this, not to mention that neither Ahsoka nor Talon would be happy with this turn of events. 

"Let us conclude the meeting for now. I think we all have to meditate on this, before we choose what to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like end notes more than ones in the beginning, actually. ^^
> 
> Well, hopefully I managed to keep all the Jedi somewhat in character, but in any case, you'll see more of them soon. Next chapter, it's time to see our favorite padawan. ;)


	4. Animosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All she wanted was take the younglings out to a diner. Ahsoka couldn't help but feel betrayed by the animosity she was facing.

Ahsoka abruptly awoke from her meditation and looked around. The sun was shining through the blinds, throwing only a few bars of light into the otherwise darkened room. For once, her quarters were actually tidy, or as tidy as they could get with a teenage Togruta living in them, with only some books and chips lying around, occupying half of her desk and glimmering in the light that reached them. In front of her, her lightsaber was resting on a small pillow while her shoto was still clipped to her belt. The green and yellowish-green crystals were humming in sync with the Force, giving off the familiar presence they had since she had first built her standard saber as a youngling and that had only increased during the war. While in the crèche, Master Yoda had taught them that their crystals were, in some way, alive and connected to them - and there was no better way to feel them than to sink deeply into meditation. But for some reason, she was unable to focus. Again. Ever since the latter half of the war and especially during those testing last few weeks, she'd been feeling unbalanced and unsure in the Force. At first, she'd thought it was only because with each day the fighting went on, the losses of life were weighting heavily on her shoulders. Her master had tried to help after she'd asked him for some guidance, but ultimately he too had been too restless to really offer her any good advice and so she'd been left to find a solution on her own. By now, she was sure it hadn't been the battles that had kept her from finding inner peace, since it had only gotten worse ever since the Chancellor had been defeated.

Sighing, she stood up and brought her saber back to her belt before walking to the door that would lead her to the main part of the quarters she shared with her master. Maybe some food and something to drink would help with her fidgeting?

However, before she could even press the button to leave the room, she finally became aware of the voices outside. Out of reflex, Ahsoka used her montrals to focus on her surroundings and heard Master Obi-Wan, whom she hadn't seen in weeks, she realized with a pang of guilt in her stomach, speak to Anakin in the kitchen. It was probably about the Senate meeting just a few hours ago, she thought, and thus couldn't help but listen closer to what was being said. She reached out with the Force in curiosity to other presences, but drew back in disappointment when she only felt Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker on the other side of the door. Talon hadn't accompanied his master then. Oh well, she would just seek him out later. What were the two of them discussing anyways? Surely nothing major could've happened in these few hours?

"I'm afraid there's been a rather negative approach by the Senate as to how to handle the situation we've found ourselves in now that the war has ended," Obi-Wan said, an exhausted tone in his voice.

"What do you mean, Master?" Anakin promptly questioned. A slight _clang_ signaled he'd just set something down on the table. There was a faint trace of berries floating in the air, perhaps he'd made tea? Ahsoka's master preferred caf over everything else to keep himself awake on late nights, never really having got into tea that much despite having been Kenobi´s padawan learner, but he used the former drink often when meditation failed to ease his stress and worry, especially after hard battles and much bloodshed.

"Apparently the great majority of the Senate doesn't lay the blame with Sidious. Ah, I'm sorry Anakin, I know you're still recovering from his betrayal." Obi-Wan sounded sincerely sorry both in voice and in the Force. Ahsoka however could feel anger and some sort of helplessness over her and Anakin's bond, her master obviously still reeling from the treachery from the man he'd called his friend. Immediately she projected feelings of love and serenity to help calm him and smiled when she sensed him sending her some amusement right back. Now she just had to wait for him to call her out on eavesdropping on his conversation with his old master.

"It's going to be complicated, thinking about all the times I spoke to him," Anakin finally admitted after a few seconds of silence. "But I'm trying to come to terms with the lies he was planting in my mind, even if it's not as easy as I hoped it would be. Anyways, don't chance the subject, my Master, you were talking about the Senate. You went there with some of the members of the Council earlier, didn't you? Did anything happen? Oh, and-" he interrupted himself and turned towards the door, "good Jedi do not let themselves be caught eavesdropping, Snips!"

The door opened as she stepped through to her master and grandmaster, smiling sheepishly at them: "I'm sorry, I didn´t mean to listen. Just kind of happened because I was meditating and then my curiosity got the better of me." She admitted that freely and sat down next to her master at the kitchen table.

"It's fine, my young padawan," Anakin grinned, reaching out to pat one of her lekku. "After all, I'd like to know what happened this morning too. I can sense your distress, Obi-Wan. I know the Senate's bad, but usually not this bad."

"Well, I doubt we'll be able to get out of this situation unscathed like we used to," the Jedi Master said, doing his usual pose of stroking his beard before wrapping his hands back round the steaming tea cup in front of him. For a moment's notice he seemed to think about how to word his next sentences, but then he decided to just come clean without any of his usual dramatics. "The Senate has had a vote in the time we were busy recalling all Masters, Knights and Padawans all over the Galaxy to the Temple. That vote was to decide on what to do about us, now that we've played our part in the game of the Sith. We were presented with two options, one of which we may choose in three days time."

Ahsoka couldn't help herself: "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"You'd be right to trust that feeling, Ahsoka. As it is, we will either be forced to stay within the walls of the Temple for an unlimited amount of time without taking part in Coruscanti everyday life and Republican matters...or we'll be exiled from the Republic worlds altogether. That means we'd have to leave Coruscant and all the other familiar places behind and find a new home somewhere far away from here to rebuild everything."

"What?!" The Togruta asked with a louder, more shocked voice than she had intended to. Covering her darkening lekku, which replaced the blushing humans tended to do, with a well-placed cough, she cleared her throat and tried again. "Why would they do that, Master Kenobi? Is there a plausible explanation or a good reason for this?"

"If it's any of those things is up for debate," Obi-Wan sighed while massaging his temples and looking overall unhappy. The headaches had haunted him for weeks now, it was getting really uncomfortable. "Apparently the good senators have come to the conclusion that, to uphold their image as good and fair representatives of the Republic, they must find someone to blame for the war, the battles, the Sith Lord being in the highest position possible and it seems they decided to mark us as the ones responsible for not only starting, but also prolonging the war. Luckily they're leaving the men out of it so far. We're now being accused of countless crimes, including making use of a slave army."

Anakin already had a furious look on his face halfway through and was now clenching his mechanic fist so hard the sounds of several clinks could be heard, obviously trying to contain his anger and to hold back an outburst. His surrounding Force energy turned dark and choking, leaving goosebumps on everyone in the room, before Ahsoka got closer and leaned against him in an attempt to calm and comfort him. Immediately he began to breathe in deeply and tried to let go of his anger, slowly giving it to the Force piece by piece until he felt in control again, laying a hand on her shoulder to express a silent _thank you_. Now that he knew about Palpatine's manipulations, he was shocked to find how much darkness had began to settle in his mind. He'd have to do something about that soon, but for now, he concentrated on the ongoing conversation. "Where did they get that idea? We didn't start the war and it was me who personally killed Sidious. And how dare they call us enslavers when _they_ were the ones refusing the clones their rights again and again?!"

Obi-Wan sipped his tea before answering: "Obviously they're looking for someone to blame for all the suffering and death in the Galaxy left by the devastating battles. And we just so happen to fall into the perfect position for that, having been an active part of the GAR and fighting on all fronts during those three years."

"So what, we're their scapegoat now?" Ahsoka asked sarcastically, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. "That doesn't seem very fair considering we've saved a lot of those senators from assassination attempts. Or prevented their home planets from being overrun by droids!"

Anakin nodded: "Please tell me there are some senators who don't agree with this? What about Padmé? Senator Chuchi?"

"Somehow," Obi-Wan replied, "we've managed to keep a few allies even in the Senate. However, Senators Amidala and Chuchi as well as Chancellor Organa can only do so much and will easily be outvoted in everything they discuss or decide in regards to taking action against the Order. No matter what they try to do, it will not be enough to stop this ultimatum."

The Knight didn't look very happy about this answer, so Ahsoka piped up again: "Well, what if we ask the boys to help us, I'm sure they wou-"

"No!" Obi-Wan interrupted her, not with an angry, but with a firm voice. "We will under no circumstances involve the men in this."

"Why not, Master?" Anakin argued instantly, only a quirked eyebrow indicating he'd been surprised by his former mentor's strong words. "If we tell them what's going on, if they haven't found out already that is, I'm sure it won't be too long until they'll ask us how they can help. The Senate would think twice about making its demands come true if they were facing several millions of pissed off troopers and would eventually decide to leave us alone. Rex and the 501st would definitely step up to aid and stand with us and you can't deny that Cody and the 212th wouldn't do the same for you."

"Oh no, I can't," the Jedi Master answered, swallowing his last sip of tea. "And that is precisely why we can't ask them for assistance."

"What do you mean, Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka inquired quietly, a sickly feeling settling in her stomach. Her grandmaster looked older than he ever had on the battlefield, his normally bright blue eyes glazed over with a dull grayish color and his body language speaking of exhaustion.

"The men were, through the demolition of our reputation, able to gain massive public support due to the fact that they're now seen as victims of the vile Jedi who used them as slaves," Obi-Wan declared, letting another sigh escape his throat. "If we were to ask them for help and if they were to involve and let themselves be seen with us, there'd undoubtedly be repercussions for every clone because they're still standing with their supposed enslavers. We can't allow that to happen so shortly after they were finally granted individual rights, Republic citizenship and, most importantly, the freedom to choose to do whatever they want. The Senate has a point: We did bring the clones to battle without giving them a choice and we saw countless of them die for a cause they were bred to believe in without ever being given any opportunity to explore the universe and find out for themselves what they wanted to believe in in the first place. No man should be born to die, Anakin. You know it better than I do. And so, no matter how difficult the situation may become for us, we can't let them be seen as servants of the Jedi Order, not after everything they've been through and done for us. They deserve a chance."

 _That's not fair,_ Ahsoka thought, _but then again, it is the duty of a Jedi Knight to protect others, isn't it?_ The 501st had stood by her side through it all and after hearing what Master Obi-Wan had said, she knew she couldn't possibly give any order to the men she owed her life to. They were free to do as they pleased now. And as much as it hurt, she would have to let them go. If resentment had truly begun to turn towards the Jedi as a whole, then she didn't want any clone caught in the crossfire. But on the other hand, she didn't want to leave behind her home or to forever be confined to the Temple. There was a stab of anger in her chest when she thought about the two options they'd been offered to choose between. Those really weren't choices at all, were they?

 _Calm yourself_ , she thought to herself. _Anger is not the Jedi way._ There was no decision made just yet. She needed to clear her head.

"Master?" She turned to Anakin who looked at her questioningly. "A few days ago, I was asked by a crèchemaster if I could take the younglings to a diner soon, to stop them from complaining about not having been on any field trips lately. May I do that now, as there's a chance I might not be allowed to anymore very soon? I need some air."

Anakin smiled at her: "Of course, Snips. Obi-Wan and I will discuss the possibilities of what"s going to happen some more. But keep your com on, you might be needed here."

The Togruta smiled in return and bowed. "Yes master."

* * *

Honestly, she wasn't surprised that, after their rather eventful mission in which they'd not only been able to build their first lightsabers, but also encountered pirates, fought droids and managed to escape General Grievous, the small group of younglings had taken a liking to her, just as she had to them. They were good kids and she definitely enjoyed spending time with them once in a while, as the war had often kept her away from Coruscant. So when Ahsoka had shown up in the crèche, ready to take them to a nice diner, most of them had immediately and cheerfully agreed to come with her. Byph and Gungi had caught the flu, but Petro, Katooni, Ganodi and Zatt had all but jumped at the chance to go outside the Temple for once and had come to hug her, before bowing respectfully afterwards. After grabbing their lightsabers (they looked so proud of the hilts clipped to their belts), they were on their way. And the Senior Padawan relished in doing something normal for once. She'd been thrown into the war when she'd been made Anakin's student and during all the fighting, she had never been really comfortable with the thought of lasting peace and not the kind of break between battles. She was able to admit she'd been scared that she wouldn't really know what to do with herself as soon as she wouldn't have to get on a Republic cruiser anymore or slice droids apart - and if she was honest with herself and the Force, she still wasn't. But she was learning to appreciate a Temple filled with so many Jedi after it had always looked so empty to her during the war. She still trained with Anakin and spent her free time with Barriss and Talon, sometimes meditating on what she was feeling about this situation. And it had become better. But now, after Master Obi-Wan's bombshell, she could foresee evenings filled with an even more unbalanced Force. 

"Padawan Tano?" Katooni asked while tugging at the Togruta's gloved hand. The small Tholothian girl had been talking to Petro for most of their walk, but the Corellian boy had apparently gotten into a conversation with Zatt, laughing at something the latter said. "Where are we going exactly?"

Ahsoka smiled as her question also attracted the attention of the other younglings: "A while ago, when Master Skywalker and I returned from a space battle over Cato Neimoidia close to the end of the war, Master Kenobi took me out for some food to a little place called Dex's Diner. He swore on his life that it was the best, no matter what it looked like." She grinned. "And he was right. And I'm sure you'll like it as well." She was very fond of that memory since she'd never really gotten to spend time with her grandmaster outside of missions.

"Well, I for one definitely like the way there," Petro piped up, his usual confidence in his voice, although, after the whole ordeal on Florrum, he'd learned to be a better leader for his friends and fellow younglings. "It's so different to walk through the streets with this strapped to my belt." He lightly ran two fingers down his saber for emphasis. "And I've never been to this part of Coruscant before. Usually we just take a ship to one of the museums or something."

"True," Ganodi agreed, her wide eyes looking around the streets at the shops. "Though we're allowed to buy something to eat most of the time when we're on a field trip. That's one of the many reasons we love it, not the walking part."

"I wasn't aware the Temple's food was that bad," Ahsoka said with a raised eyebrow, silently warning. Normally the food given to the Jedi in the Temple was good, perhaps not quite Senate luxury, but good and tasty nonetheless. And after months of eating dry, tasteless ration bars, being able to just grab something in the Temple was positively wonderful _and_ delicious.

Zatt shook his head in reply: "It's not, Padawan Tano. It's just nice to eat something else once a while. I'm curious how this Dex prepares the food in his diner." He showed her a grin that reminded her a lot of Master Fisto, making her smile back and nod, satisfied with his answer. Leading the group of four further and further away from the Temple, however, she started to pick up a certain feeling from the people they were passing. Several pairs of eyes had begun to follow them or at least look closely at them. And by the way Katooni and Ganodi had started to exchange worried glances, she wasn't the only who'd noticed a shift in the public sentiment. The Force was calling out to the Togruta in uncertainty and she clutched her comlink in her left hand. She had a bad feeling about this, why were so many of the strangers looking at them like that? Maybe she should call Anakin or Obi-Wan.

But before she could do just that, a Weequay approached her directly and glared daggers at her. "What's your business here?!"

Immediately, Ahsoka stopped walking and looked at him, unimpressed: "What concern of it is yours?"

"How dare you bastards show your faces around here?" He replied in a louder tone of voice, then laughing when Katooni flinched slightly behind the Togruta. "Ah, I see Jedi are not so brave after all." He had a self-satisfied grin on his face, clearly taunting the group while passing people stopped to watch the spectacle in front of them. However, no matter where she looked, the Force hissed _careful, danger_ to her, causing her to keep the younglings behind her just as she'd done when she had to face Grievous on Florrum. For some reason, no one seemed willing to inquire as to what was going here and she couldn't help but feel uneasy. What had happened? She'd never been met with blatant disrespect in the upper levels of Coruscant before. Sometimes people steered clear of her and some wore guarded, distrusting expressions, but none had dared to aggressively question her motives for simply taking a group of younglings out to the market streets.

"If you wouldn't mind, don't scream at children, sir," she said with a strict undertone. "Just let us pass so we can get to our destination and everyone can continue on their merry way."

"Sir!" Another man, this time a Rodian just like Ganodi, spoke up, clearly amused with the title. "Isn't that what you made the clones call you during the war and even now, as if you were still their masters?" He scoffed loudly and pointed a finger at the Togruta. "You Jedi are not wanted here. Go back to your Temple and stay there!"

Ahsoka looked at him, confused for a moment, before carefully choosing her words: "The Jedi acted as Generals and Commanders of the Grand Army of the Republic. If the men still call us sir, it's only a show of respect after three years of fighting side by side against the Separatists. In no way do we intend to force them to stay here on Coruscant. They're free to go and to do as they want now."

"Oh I'm sure," the Rodian laughed, not believing her in the slightest. "You probably used some weird magic trick on them to make them compliant. That's what you space monks do after all, if you don't get what you want, you'll either do anything to get it anyways or you destroy whole systems to make sure no one else gets it either. The Senate's shown us what you're capable of and what you would do to ensure you stay in a position of power. It won't work any longer!"

"What are you saying?" Petro said loudly before Ahsoka could react to the fact that the Senate had made its ultimatum _public_. The young Corellian was trying to defend the Order before the Togruta managed to shush him. "Be quiet, young one," she mumbled, not turning her back to the angry men. By now, a crowd had formed around them, people eagerly watching the confrontation. If she did any wrong move now, they'd surely see it as aggression on her part.

"Shut up, Jedi child!" The Weequay hissed, a hand reaching to his side. "Show some respect!"

"How about you show some respect first!" Ganodi joined in, making Ahsoka drag her behind herself and hold up a hand. "It is but the outburst of children. However, your acts of disrespect and insulting members of the Jedi will be reported to authority. The Jedi Council will not be pleased to hear about this." Other than that, she wasn't sure how to diffuse to situation. If she tried to use the Force or draw her lightsaber, she was sure that the tension would explode. Not to mention she sensed a blaster on both the Weequay and the Rodian in front of her. She needed to get the younglings away from here and report to the High Masters that the Senate's decision to blame the Jedi had been made public. The hate for the Jedi must have increased tenfold.

"And what will you do then?" The Rodian snarled. "Use some mind trick to make me a slave too? I've said it even before the war started, you wizards are a danger to the Galaxy with your powers and your arrogance!" Cheers from the audience could be heard in response to that which sent a pang of hurt to Ahsoka's heart. She couldn't quite grasp yet that the people she'd been defending during the war had so readily turned their backs on her and the entire Order, just because of the Senate and the words it had spoken. Were none of them even slightly concerned that politicians often didn't tell the full story? Was this ignorance really what she'd been trying to keep safe from the droids and the Sith? Had her Master killed the Sith Lord only to be thanked like this?

"I will not engage in this any longer!" Ahsoka said with fire flickering in her blue eyes. "Whatever the Senate told you, it's not the whole truth. I'd be surprised if it was true at all! We were the ones fighting on the front lines to keep Coruscant and the Republic safe and I will not take any more insults from people who'd rather believe a group of politicians who likely never even held a blaster in their hands. You don't know what it was like during the war!"

She'd hoped they would let her and the younglings leave, but instead the Force cried out in warning before a blaster shot went off. Barely able to react in utter shock, she ignited her green blade just in time to deflect it and could only stare at the Weequay who was pointing his blaster at her while the Rodian and several others now drew their weapons. "Are you out of your mind?" She cried out. "These are children!"

"Does it matter?" A human female with dark skin and even darker eyes asked, grimacing at the sight of her saber. "You're all _Jedi._ "

Another shot rang out, followed by a cry of pain. Ahsoka twirled around and saw Petro clutch his left arm to his chest whereas Katooni was steadying him by the shoulders while simultaneously holding her shorter blue blade in front of him, with Ganodi and Zatt reaching for their weapons as well.

"Stop this!" Ahsoka demanded, calling her shoto to her hand and now holding both blades in a defensive position, ready for any surprises the angry mob around her had in store for her. "We're NOT your enemy! We are no danger to you in any way!" She needed to get the younglings to safety!

"Oh please!" A group of Zabraks called out. "You Jedi are scum! It's the best thing that happened to us in a long time that you'll be forced to leave. But I'm sure no one would mind if some of you were to...stay here, just a little less... _alive_." They grinned and started pacing towards her - before screaming in surprise as an invisible force suddenly pushed them to the side and off their feet. Ahsoka's head snapped up when she saw someone leaping over the heads of the crowd while igniting a green lightsaber and Force-pushing the closest bystanders away when he landed. His black hair looked ruffled from his jump and she could sense obvious distress in him, but his goldish brown eyes were focused and clear when he turned halfway towards the crowd, levelling his blade at them.

"It's not very gentlemanly of you to shoot at a lady," he said, his voice carrying a smooth and negotiating tone. Utter relief washed over her.

"Talon!"

"Why is it that whenever I find trouble, I usually find you right in the middle of it as well?" He called out in response with an amused expression, fondly smiling at her before worry etched over his face as he caught sight of the younglings. Since she'd practically been forcing him to come along on her visits to the crèche, he too had formed a bond with this particular group. “Get them out of here, Soka! I'll deal with this! Get them back to the Temple and meet me at the entrance afterwards, I need to talk to you!" He deflected a few more shots while saying these words, twirling his blade around and settling into the Soresu position he'd learned from his master. Ahsoka only turned around without saying in response - she didn't have to, not after all this time - clipped her sabers back to her belt, clapped Petro's uninjured hand in hers and ordered the younglings to hold on to her as she Force-jumped away from the streets onto a roof just above them. Then, she started running towards the Temple, all the while hearing the sounds of blasters going off and a lightsaber reflecting shots below her.

She had to get the young ones home safe. Talon could handle himself until he saw a way to leave too. And then, they had to _talk_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand that would be my OC. Finally. Yeesh, that only took forever! xD
> 
> Next chapter: They´re back at the Temple. Ahsoka and Talon make a decision.


	5. Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Talon aren't as self-sacrificing as their masters. Yet.

"Thankfully, Talon came by just in time and was able to redirect attention to himself, allowing me to get the younglings to safety and back to the Temple where I left them in the care of Master Che and came here right after to report this...incident," Ahsoka finished, only hesitating on the last word before bowing her head in respect. Then she looked around without moving her head, taking in the expressions of the ten Council members who sat in their chairs, obviously shocked judging by their wide eyes or hands gripping their hair. There was obvious distress coming from all of them, their Force signatures shrouded in gray. She'd just given them insight as to what had transpired during her trip to Dex, only having been interrupted once by a concerned Master Depa Billaba after she'd mentioned Petro's wound. As she had gotten a little green in the face after hearing about his injury, the Togruta could only speculate that she was thinking about her own Padawan learner she'd recently taken on, a young boy by the name of Caleb Dume. Master Obi-Wan didn't look much calmer however, shaking his head and muttering things under his breath whenever she mentioned the attackers, the cheering crowd or Talon staying behind after she had left for the Temple.

"Padawan Tano." By the call of her name, she turned towards a tired looking Mace Windu who had kept rubbing the nape of his neck during her retellings. She'd never seen him looking quite so worn even after the whole ordeal with Boba Fett and Aurra Sing. Even his voice had a slight tremble to it that he didn't quite manage to hide beneath his usual Jedi serenity. "Are you certain that the Senate has made its demands to us public?" If that had been the case, then all Jedi leaving the Temple could get themselves into great trouble.

The Togruta slowly nodded in response: "I have no actual confirmation, Master, but one of the attackers repeatedly mentioned that the Senate had explained to him that we Jedi as a whole are to blame for all the bad things that happened during the war or that it even started in the first place. These words were received with cheers and agreement by all the people gathered around us. The Force warned me of stares and wariness even before the actual confrontation took place.

"If it's true, then every Jedi, no matter what rank, is endangered should he go outside," Plo Koon said alarmed, clawed fingers coming up to rest on his breathing mask.

"They shot a youngling and threatened the others in the process !" Even Piell spoke up, anger flashing in his remaining eye. "This way, the aggression towards us is reaching unacceptable levels!"

Shaak Ti slowly shook her head in sorrow: "Apparently the Senate is much more corrupt than we thought. With this action, they endorse any kind of violence towards the Jedi Orderwithout any sort of punishments for the attacks."

"They're also pressuring our decision," Ki-Adi Mundi added, "seeing if we must hide away in the Temple to protect ourselves and especially our young ones from danger coming from ordinary citizens, we technically confine ourselves to our four walls without the Senate having to take action. We'll show that we act in submission to the Senate, no matter what is thrown our way, be it insults or blaster bolts."

"Like some sort of dogs that are kept on a leash and for the senators to let loose on whoever disagrees with them or is seen as a threat by them," Piell snarled. "Is that truly what we want to be for the rest of our lives?"

"If the public is already that much against us, appeasing them won't work, it will only make them angrier and resort to even more terrible acts than attacking children. Who's to say they wouldn't try to attack the Temple itself?" Obi-Wan said quietly. "There's no way we can let any younglings or padawans go outside now, least of all alone."

"With all due respect, Masters," every Council member looked to Ahsoka who had a thoughtful look on her face, "isn't that exactly what the Senate wants us to do? We're the Jedi Order, we shouldn't cower in fear because of politicians deciding to simply not like us anymore...or dislike us more than they already did. Fear isn't the Jedi way."

"That is true, Padawan Tano," Mace said with a resigned tone in his voice, "but this is no longer in our hands. We can only react to what happens now, not act on our own beliefs. It is not how we wish to handle the situation, but...it is what it is."

"But if the Temple is attacked, couldn't we at least ask the clones if-"

"Involve the clones, we will not. Using them against us, the Senate should not," Yoda bristled, holding his walking stick closer. For the first time the Grandmaster seemed truly disturbed with the whole situation. He'd listened to the discussions of his fellow Councillors, but had refrained from saying anything himself. Ever since Darth Sidious' defeat, the formerly clouded Force had finally been freed from the darkness surrounding it and he'd been able to see much clearer. And yet, he was unsure of what to do for the first time in a very long time. "Dismissed you are, Padawan. Meditate on this, we must:"

"Yes, master." Ahsoka bowed again and turned to leave the Council Chambers. As soon as the doors closed behind her, she took down the hall, running as fast as she could with several Jedi roaming around. She needed to get to the entrance!

* * *

Passing a few more Jedi she encountered on her way, she finally stepped into the cool Coruscanti air once more and searched for any sign of her friend. Finding none, she simply looked around in confusion before a familiar Force presence appeared behind her just a second before a hand came to rest gently on her shoulder blade. Relieved, she turned around and pulled the grinning boy in front of her into a hug before letting go and lightly slapping his upper arm. "You're an idiot!"

Talon shook his head, the grin not leaving his face: "Oh, my apologies, Padawan Tano, I'll remember that the next time I have to save your life."

"Show-off."

"Just for you, Soka," he winked, then putting on a more earnest expression. "Jokes aside, are you alright? What about the younglings? I heard a shot go off before I was able to reach you and I saw Petro cradling his arm. I suppose a blaster went off before I could intervene?"

Ahsoka sighed, crossing her arms and closing her eyes for a second to try and focus. Eventually, she answered: "He was defending the order in face of the insults that were hurtled at us from all sides. One of the harassers got impatient and pulled the trigger. On a child!" Her frustration was clearly visible not only on her face, but also in her Force signature leaking distress and disbelief. "I was pretty much acting on instinct when it happened, deflecting the bolts that followed, but even now I can't grasp the fact that this really happened. They threatened and hurt younglings because of the words of some slimy politicians who never saw a battlefield in their lives. And I doubt the ones who attacked us have either." Her big blue eyes glistered as she looked up at her friend. "Is that we've been fighting to protect during the war, is this what we were defending out there? A bunch of ungrateful backstabbers who have no qualms about injuring a child just because he's a Jedi?"

"Calm down, Soka," Talon replied soothingly, pulling her into his chest and lightly stroking her lekku. "Everything will turn out just fine."

His words made the Togruta nod slightly as she took a few deep breaths to slow her furiously beating heart and lift her head to get a good glimpse of his face with a small smile on her own. She still couldn't believe he'd outgrown her by at least half a head by now since she definitely remembered him being a little smaller than her when they'd first been made padawans and assigned to Masters Kenobi and Skywalker respectively.

 _But now_ , she mused, _just like me, he's no longer the naive child from back then, is he?_ Rather, he'd become a young man on his way of getting the title of Jedi Knight, just like her.

Perhaps it was because of his origin that he'd had more growth spurts than her. She knew she was considered small for her own species, but she was confident she'd eventually reach at least the height of a standard Togruta female. His people, originating from a relatively unknown, unimportant planet called Aketa which had joined neither the Republic nor the Separatists, weren't noted down in the archives as becoming giants, but they could reach the height of about two metres. Not to say they all did (and she hoped Talon wasn't one those cases), but it was a possibility. Others however, the majority actually, stopped growing at about the height Obi-Wan or Anakin had, so perhaps she could be lucky.

Other than that, she just saw the things she'd gotten used to over the years they'd known each other. His short black hair with the padawan braid swinging around behind his right ear, having gained in length that it now reached his shoulder without any problem. His very slightly tanned skin as was usual for an Aketan, but still much closer in color to Master Kenobi or Master Skywalker's than her own. His deep brown eyes with just the slightest bit of goldish amber in his iris.

Aketans were well-known for their colorful eyes, very often having up to four different shades or completely different colors mixed together in them, though in his case, they really looked rather standard. During one of the nights they'd shared a room as younglings, he'd mentioned remembering that his mother had had gold in her yes.

And, like her, he forewent the typical robes of the Jedi, instead going with traditional Aketan clothing to remind himself of his heritage, just as she did, in form of a dark green (the color of honor on Aketa) tunic with short sleeves and a golden outline, dark brown pants, even darker boots and gloves covering his hands and lower arms and of course a belt where his lightsaber, green-bladed, rested. 

"What about the young ones?" Talon asked, ripping the Togruta out of her thoughts instantly.

"They're all in something akin to shock. I doubt they ever expected this to happen in an environment they thought safe. And I didn't either, if I'm honest, even if the Force tried to warn me beforehand. It felt so unsure and nearly paranoid while I walked amidst the crowd. I should've been better prepared."

The boy quickly reached out to touch her shoulders: "This isn't your fault, Soka." His expression became darker. "It's the Senate's for making the demands public and the peoples for believing these lies that we started or wanted the war. When I managed to escape the crowd, I heard many of the gathered people exclaim that _The Senate was right about the Jedi_ and other things along those lines. The ultimatum was definitely made public, I believe it's even on the Holonet. Of course it was presented as pure propaganda."

"I feared as much and reported it to the Council," the Togruta threw in before frowning. "Actually, now that you mention it, what exactly were you doing out by the market streets anyway? I was wondering where you were since I couldn't find you anywhere in the Temple."

Talon answered: "After my master told me about the demands made by the Senate, he asked me to get him some tea for his headaches he's been having for a while." On that, the older boy paused. "On a side note, I wonder what that's all about. He's been having them ever since the war ended and they're getting worse. I should probably schedule an appointment with the healers...oh boy, that's gonna be fun. Anyways, I didn't want to catch too much attention, so I brought my cloak with me and tried not to stick out to just get the errand over and done with. But then I sensed you nearby as well as your distress and nearly ran someone over with a random speeder while trying to pinpoint your location and get to you." He sighed and buried one of his hands in his hair, smiling sheepishly. "And lost my 500-something cloak in the process. Master Obi-Wan's going to kill me."

A few giggles escaped Ahsoka as she shook her head, amusement clear in her Force signature and her eyes. She grew serious again soon after and stepped a little closer to him: "And why did you want to talk?"

"Well. Obviously I wanted to make sure that you and the younglings are alright, however, I've been thinking. Due to the resentment that's been building up against the Jedi, many seem ready to attack even our youngest members. Now, imagine if they turned their violence towards the Temple."

Horror cursed through her venes as Ahsoka's eyes widened: "We could have a dangerous mob mentality guiding protestors right up these stairs! If they found their way inside..." She didn't dare finish the thought and think about the consequences. If some already felt threatened by Jedi younglings, what would they resort to when they were faced with an actual war-experienced Jedi Knight or Master? "The Temple guards would never be able to keep them all at bay!"

"Indeed." Talon proceeded to pull her away from the entrance into a darker corner where two speeders seemed to wait. "I know the Senate practically forbid us from visiting them, but I think we should go to the men. My master's not gonna do it, neither is the Council and Obi-Wan's gonna keep your master in check to make sure he doesn't do anything. The Council's right that the vod'e don't belong to us, but we can't let attacks against us stand and they're our friends! We don't have all too many of those anymore. My idea would be to ask some of the clones if they'd be willing to provide some additional security aid to the Temple, just until a final decision is made concerning the ultimatum."

"Tal, " Ahsoka blinked, her lips slowly forming an ever so bright grin. "Are you disobeying direct orders from your master, the Council _and_ the Senate? Shouldn't that be my job?"

"Yeah, well." The older boy rolled his eyes in a fond manner. "I spent too much time on missions with you and Master Skywalker. It appears you had a bad influence on me whenever we were together on a mission, aside from the times Obi-Wan and I had to swoop in to save you two from certain doom, of course." He winked and laughed at the Togruta's nearly offended expression. "Are you coming?"

"Of course."

* * *

The clone barracks were full or troopers. So full that Commander Bly had taken a moment to go outside and breathe in some of the cool Coruscanti air. He'd just come back from showing a bunch of shinies around the place when he'd gotten an urgent call from Cody, telling him to return immediately. But when he had heard the news of what had transpired during his absence, he honestly wished he'd stayed a little while longer, just to be able to enter the barracks without it being like stepping into a warzone. There'd been cursing and yelling and things being thrown around. That and the possibility that he would never actually see his Jedi again. With the war over, Aayla Secura had, like all other surviving Jedi, returned to the Temple and he hadn't seen or heard from her again since then except for those few precious minutes after the Peace Treaty had finally been signed between the Republic and the Separatists. At first he had thought she simply didn't want to see him or any of her men again, but he'd banished that one to the back of his mind almost as soon as it had crossed it. This was _Aayla_. She would never just cut off all contact, not after all they'd been through. And after getting to know the Senate's ridiculous demands, he could imagine the Jedi being practically forced to stay away from the troopers.

Bly let out a deep sigh and looked to the horizon where the large towers of the Jedi Temple reached high into the sky. What was his General doing right now? Was she okay? Was she missing him and his brothers as much as ~~he~~ they missed her? He could only hope she was fine after all this nonsense. What were these senators thinking?

The sound of speeders rushing towards him snapped him out of his thoughts and back to awareness as he watched two figures come closer. They weren't brothers for sure, but he couldn't spot any blue skin either. It would've been too much of a conicidence, even for a Jedi, if Aayla had shown up just after his thoughts had trailed to her. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment in his chest. And these strangers looked familiar at least.

The speeders came to a halt in front of him and the two visitors got up from them, walking towards him with smiles on their faces. Abruptly he saluted as he finally recognized blue and white striped montrals as well as ruffled black hair: "Commander Tano! Commander Craise!" Of course he knew the famous padawans of Generals Skywalker and Kenobi - famous for being just as talented to get into trouble, that is. But why were they here? Did the Jedi Council aready make a decision on what to do with the demands? Surely they wouldn't send two padawans if that were the case?

"Commander Bly," Ahsoka greeted happily, lifting a hand to show that he didn't have to salute. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Likewise, sir." He'd never forgotten that disaster of a mission with her as they had escaped from a battle in a damaged ship and crash land not soon after with Skywalker out of comission. Hard to believe that had been in the early months of the war. "What brings you here?"

"We'd like to speak to as many of your brothers as possible," Talon said, not really answering the question which worsened Bly's feeling in his gut. "Could you please guide us to Cody or Captain Rex?"

Nevermind the bad feeling, he _definitely_ wanted to see the reactions of the 212th and the 501st when they reunited with two out of their four Jedi. "Of course. Please, follow me."

Walking through the entrance into the barracks proved to be an experience all on its own as practically every brother, no matter from what batallion, stopped in his tracks and did a doubletake when they saw the two Jedi following Bly. A lot of cheerful greetings and joyful exclamations could be heard once they realized that Tano and Craise were _not_ an illusion and a few vode actually jogged over to ruffle the boy's hair or lay a hand on the girl's shoulder. Nothing could have prepared the Commander of the 327th Sky Corps for the reactions of the troopers from the 212th and the 501st though. Fives and Echo, after getting over their shock, pretty much ran Ahsoka over in an attempt to hug her at the same time, causing her to squeal in surprise and then joy as Kix, Hardcase and more were grinning with her. Waxer and Boil had lifted Talon on their shoulders as soon as they had seen him with the Aketan breaking out into delighted laughter as Helix, Crys, Trapper, Longshot and more brothers surrounded him. Finally, both Rex and Cody rounded the corner in what could only be described as speed-walking, happiness clear in their eyes as they rushed to greet their respective Commanders with clasps on their backs and short hugs.

"You didn't bring all our Generals and Commanders with you, did you?" Ponds asked, trying to look a bit more nonchalant, though really, it wasn't working. At all. Several faces fell when the two Padawans shook their heads.

"I'm sure all of you have figured this out by now," Talon sighed, "but the Senate pretty much forbid us from coming here. Ahsoka and I are essentially disobeying orders from our masters, the High Council and the Senate just by standing right here."

"As if that's something you'd never do," Hardcase muttered just loud enough for another round of laughter echoing around the room.

"That's not all though, is it?" another trooper asked, dark green markings identifying him as one of Unduli and Offee's men. "Did something else happen?" The silence following his question was the only reply the clones needed as Talon crossed his arms, shuffling a bit and Ahsoka making it a point to look none of them in the eye. The vode went very still, exchanging worried glances as some of them carefully approached the Padawans. "Are you alright, sirs?"

"Did someone threaten you?!" Rex all but roared suddenly, already the worst possible options racing in his mind. "If someone did, just tell us their names!"

"Whoa, calm down Captain," the Aketan boy said quickly, holding up both of his hands. "It's okay, neither Soka nor me got hurt in any way."

"I was out with a few younglings and wanted to take them to a diner because of the impending decision concerning the Senate's ultimatum towards the Jedi Order," Ahsoka spoke up, seemingly staring ahead without actually seeing anything. "On our way there, we were stopped by a few rather aggressive aliens with a low opinion of the Jedi Order. A crowd soon gathered around us and, after heavy accusations against us, shots went off. One of the younglings got hurt, but no one seemed worried, rather they felt justified in their doing. Thankfully, before anything worse could happen, Talon distracted the attackers and I was able to get the children back to the Temple where I reported the ordeal to the Council. Oh, Petro's fine. And we, well...we will be, I guess." The clones looked more horrified the longer she spoke until she took a shuddering breath and looked them straight in the eye. "We thought you had a right to know what was going on even despite the Senate's warnings."

"They're...they're not refraining from hurting shiny Jedi then?" A very young trooper, one of the last to be shipped out in the last months of the war, repeated, brown eyes wide in disbelief.

Talon slowly nodded in confirmation and stepped a little closer to the man. "What's your name?"

"Styx, sir." He snapped to attention.

"Styx, then. I remember you joining Master Kenobi and me during one of the very late battles. Tell me, how do you like Coruscant?"

"Oh, ah." The trooper shifted slightly. "It's different from Kamino, Commander, but I'd like to see more green someday. And less politicians."

The Padawan chuckled at the response. "That's understandable. You should visit the big park near Republica 500. It's not Naboo or Alderaan, but it's a good place if you want to relax once in a while." A smile graced the boy's features. "But you see, your desires and wishes, which we fully support, are the exact reason you're not to be involved in any of this, no matter what happens. Even if the Jedi are to be shunned, as long as you get to be free, we will endure."

"With all due respect, sir," Waxer argued instantly, "we have a right to know what's going on with the ones that stood beside us during the last three years. To us, it doesn't matter what the Senate thinks we should or shouldn't do. We're free now, as you said, thanks to the Jedi."

"Exactly," Ahsoka threw in her lot, "whatever you want to do now, you can. But with public opinion becoming more and more anti-Jedi, if you choose to do anything for us, it will be regarded as if we were using you as slaves. We can't let your image, now that it finally has gained support, be dragged through the mud."

Several voices of protest arose in response, but only Cody managed to get through to the padawans: "But if you're only here to tell us that, then why come here in the first place? Do you expect us to just sit here and watch?"

"Actually, no," Talon answered. "Promise you won't tell our masters or otherwise Soka and I will be damned to kitchen duty for the rest of our apprentice days, but we were planning to ask if you'd be willing to set up a few patrols."

"Patrols? Around the Temple you mean? Do you think there'll be an attack?" Crys asked alarmed which snapped the present medic troopers, including both Kix and Helix, to attention. They were well used to their respective Generals getting in trouble with people and landing in the medbay shortly after.

"Hopefully not," Ahsoka said quietly and proceeded to explain the threats of a mob mentality if the Senate didn't stop supporting the resentment towards the Jedi Order. "If something does happen though, the Temple guards alone won't be enough to protect the entrance and everyone inside from possible intruders. Some patrols around the Temple might scare the less aggressive ones away if it ever comes to it. It's not an order though! Just...a plea from old friends."

Rex stepped forward, one of his dual pistols in hand, a smirk on his face: "You can count on us, Commander."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as I had Ahsoka talk about growing up and becoming an adult in this chapter, this might be the best chance to mention that she will never, not ever, look like she does in Rebels. Because no. Ugh. If you want to imagine a grown-up version of her, please google up the vision she had of herself during the Mortis Arc.
> 
> Next chapter: Finally, a decision is made.


	6. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision is made, though not the one you expected. (And Ani-Obi-bonding because season 7 broke me in ways I can't explain.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE! AND I'M SORRY! IT WAS SOME STRESSFULL WEEKS! BUT I'M HERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT! SO THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR AMAZING FEEDBACK, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!  
> And here is some clarification:  
> All this was written pre-season 7 of TCW and the season 5 finale as well as everything after it was changed. I kind of merged the story in a certain way to connect it to Revenge of the Sith which means: Palps already appointed Anakin as his personal representative on the Jedi Council in season 5, but Anakin didn't throw a tantrum when he stayed a knight because he knew, once Ahsoka, who didn't leave, reached knighthood, he'd become Jedi Master anyways. So one point less to exploit for Palps. And while the whole business with Fives was going on, Obi-Wan was sent to Utapau, Aayla to Felucia etc., so Order 66 was adverted and Palpatine killed in early season 6.

“Obi-Wan!”

Surprised, the Jedi Master turned around and saw Anakin running at him full speed, dodging a few confused Padawans and younglings on their way to the training hall, a rather panicked look in his widened blue eyes.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan received him calmly, “what's the matter?” Perhaps it wasn't the best moment to think about it, but it was nice to see Anakin up and about again after he'd pretty much locked himself into his quarters after the whole Sith business.

“Ikindalostmypadawan,” Anakin said, too fast for Obi-Wan to understand a single word.

The Master blinked. “Pardon me?”

Anakin sighed in response and lifted a hand to scratch his neck: “I have no idea where Ahsoka is. And I have the feeling she and Talon might have gone to the men.”

Oh. _Oh._ Well. Obi-Wan wasn't surprised that he wasn't surprised, honestly, he'd thought their apprentices would've taken action much sooner than that. Perhaps he'd underestimated the effect the war had had on both of them as well. Kriff, he could feel the exhaustion lingering in his bones and the tiredness was practically clinging to Anakin's force presence, not quite enough to effectively dull the bright light his former padawan was in the Force itself, but just enough to serve as a reminder that even the Hero with No Fear was completely and utterly done with everything. The war had broken the Jedi Order to pieces in more ways than one.

And now Ahsoka and Talon had apparently made it their own mission to get involved in politics. Again. Obi-Wan barely surpressed the sigh coming out of his mouth and simply glanced at Anakin in mild amusement. “Let's hope they don't end up accidentally leading a march on the Senate then.”

Anakin snorted. “Why hope they don't? I'd join them.”

And Obi-Wan couldn't help but think he would too. To give a speech, of course. Maybe ask the dear senators to lay off their backs for a while, to let the Jedi and the men rest. He was fairly certain Anakin and Ahsoka would just rush in, state their demands and use some _un-Jedi-like_ means to get what they wanted, but he had a reputation to uphold.

“I know you would,” he said instead, “but I'm afraid we'll have to deal with this later. The Council has called for us, a new meeting is just about to start.”

Anakin raised an eyebrow. “So…why are you still here?”

“Because I was waiting for you, obviously.”

“Waiting for me? Why?”

“Oh my,” Obi-Wan smiled, “has your memory gotten that bad? Have you forgotten that you're a Council member now, Anakin?”

Judging by the look on the Knight´s faces, he had indeed. Anakin gulped as he glanced at the lift leading to the Chambers, staring at it as if it might decide to attack him. His Force presence turned from an exhausted aura to an unsure, grayish white one.

“Now don't look as though you've bitten into a lemon, Anakin,” Obi-Wan gently chided with a reassuring smile on his face that looked just a little crumpled at the edges as if he wasn´t used to really smiling anymore, “surely it isn't that bad, especially now, that the influence of the dark side has vanished?”

“That's not it,” Anakin replied quietly, but said nothing more as fell into step beside his old master, carefully avoiding eye contact as he reached the lift.

* * *

“Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker”, Mace greeted them when they arrived in the Council Chambers. “Take your seats, the session is about to begin.”

Obi-Wan bowed and swiftly walked over to his chair, but Anakin stayed right in the middle of the room and looked even more uncomfortable than before. His eyes were fixed on the ground and his posture not at all like the usually over-confident knight he used to be.

“Young Skywalker, a problem there is?” Yoda spoke, while Mace looked at Anakin with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, Master,” Anakin mumbled, suddenly far more nervous than he wanted to be. “I believe there is.”

There was no answer as the other Masters seemed to wait for him to continue. Anakin silently reached out to the Force to steady himself and then took a quick look around. All these familiar faces were looking at him, some in confused interest, others with calm expressions as if they already knew what he was going to address. Palpatine had convinced him to believe his fellow Jedi were emotionless, cold and detached from the world, but now that he actually _listened_ to the Force flowing through him and everyone around him, he could feel their tumult and their fear just as clearly as his own. When the Sith Lord had been defeated by his own blade, the darkness had given way to a weary, but strong light, whisking away the shadows that had clouded all their judgement ever since Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan had first encountered Maul on Naboo. They had seen what could have been, had caught glimpses of a future that would have been dark and tragic and _theirs_ if some things had happened differently, if _Anakin_ had chosen differently.

He himself still shuddered when he remembered what the Force had shown him: A dark suit, confining like a prison, a breath so shallow and lifeless and a galaxy drenched in darkness, devoid of a Jedi Order that was supposed to keep the peace and had instead fallen too deep, so far that it had eventually been destroyed entirely. A blood red blade cutting down anything that stood in its way, be it men, women or children, humans or aliens, a planet destroyed by a single green laser beam and an ugly laugh that echoed in Anakin's ears.

But instead of that, he was standing in the Council Chambers. Where Master Yoda's wisdom glimmered in his eyes, where Mace Windu didn't hate him after all, where Obi-Wan stood by his side like he'd done since the day Anakin had become his padawan, where Shaak Ti and Plo Koon more than once had been that close to adopting the entire GAR, where Kit Fisto grinned and laughed despite a war going on, where Ki-Adi Mundi and Even Piell discussed a way to end the fighting, finally, forever, where Adi Gallia smiled at him, confident in his abilities, where Depa Billaba bragged to Mace Windu about her new padawan and how great of a Knight he would one day be and where Luminara Unduli had just yesterday been asked to join the Council and now looked around with barely concealed wonder.

They didn't hate him, they didn't fear him, they didn't _distrust_ him. They'd only feared his power and what he could have done with it, had he not decided otherwise.

“I believe I am not ready to be a member of the Jedi Council,” Anakin finally said after a pause that was much too long. “I am no Jedi Master nor someone that should be trusted with a position like this. While I am honored to have received the honor of staying a member even after the Sith Lord had been defeated, my status here should be temporary or be revoked immediately. There is still much I have to learn.”

"None of us ever really stop learning," Plo Koon said in reply. "Yet we seek to teach and be taught lessons that aid us in our lives to become better Jedi."

"You were not put on the council because of the Chancellor," Adi Gallia said, smiling just a bit. "While he certainly advocated for you, it was our decision in the end and we believe that you are indeed ready for this.”

“Complacent, the Jedi have become, too involved in things we were, that not involved in, we should have been,” Yoda added. “Balance in the Force, restored it was. Balance in the Order, we do not have. Needed you are, to guide others in this new age.”

“But,” Anakin said in a whisper, “I made so many mistakes…” If Fives hadn't found out about the chips, if the following investigations hadn´t pointed them to Palpatine, who knew how much of an influence he would have had on Anakin in the end.

“We all make mistakes,” Luminara replied, smiling ever so slightly, her presence a calming song to Anakin's turbulent waves. “We have failed you in many ways, young Skywalker. We shall see to remedy that.”

“The Code can no longer be applied now,” Plo said, carefully stroking his mask. “It cannot be done overnight, but I believe that in time, our Order will change in many aspects.” One could see that the Kel Dor was thinking about the non-attachment rule – it was a rumor in the Temple, down to the last crèche, that Plo Koon had indeed adopted his men sometime during the war, although no one had found proof just yet. And if he hadn't, with the way he was speaking, he would one day do it, no matter what the Senate had to say.

“You'll stay on the Council, Anakin,” said not Obi-Wan but Mace. “We'll need you when the reforms hit the rest of the Order.” And to Anakin's surprise, the Korun suddenly smiled. “We know we have not given you a reason to trust us, but we ask you to stay here and give us another chance while, at the same time, you and every single one of us can learn more about what being a Jedi truly means now. I think it's not only you who struggles with the concept of a Jedi now. In fact, the majority of the Order no longer seems to believe that holding on to the Code will do us any good. We're changing and…I am certain that you are one the figures that will guide this change.”

Anakin blinked. Had…had Mace Windu just complimented him? In his own way, at least? Perhaps hope was not yet lost in earning the master´s trust. In the corner of his eye, he saw Obi-Wan pointing at the free seat next to him.

Mace raised an eyebrow which didn't seem quite as judgmental anymore as it used to be. “Take a seat, Anakin.”

And when he did, a huge pressure was lifted from his shoulders. He took a deep breath and released his emotions into the Force, closing his eyes for just a few seconds to try to not feel so overwhelmed by what he'd just heard. At the back of his consciousness, he could his old master's comforting if tired presence, quietly giving him some support.

“They trust me,” Anakin said in barely more than a whisper, locking eyes with Obi-Wan who ruefully smiled.

“They do,” he said. “Now you must learn to trust yourself once more.”

And judging by the expression of all other eleven masters, which ranged from incredible exhaustion to lingering dark circles beneath their eyes, giving away their lack of sleep and rest, he wasn't the only one.

Mace was just about to start the discussion as suddenly, Obi-Wan's comlink began beeping. Rather sheepishly, he quickly answered the call. “Kenobi?”

“Master Kenobi, this is Barriss,” the voice of Luminara´s padawan sounded through the chamber, "Ahsoka and Talon have just returned to the Temple. Shall I send them up?”

Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged a quick glance before the latter replied affirmatively, thanked Barriss and ended the call. “We should probably deal with this first.”

“Why?” Adi's voice was full of amusement. “What have your students done now? Joined another cult?”

“That was an accident!” Anakin muttered under his breath.

“Thankfully, no,” Obi-Wan said smoothly while running two fingers over his beard. “But I have a sneaking suspicion they've visited the men.”

If anyone noticed Mace slipping Depa a few credits, no one said anything.

* * *

In record time the two padawans had made their way up to the chamber and now stood right in the middle of it, both bowing their heads under the scrutinizing gazes of the Council members.

“And where were you two?”

At Obi-Wan's disapproving voice, Talon stopped bowing and stared at his master while Ahsoka averted her eyes, yet crossed her arms in silent defiance and Anakin decided to not say anything until they were alone later. Hopefully she could give him an update on what was going on with men: Rex, Fives and the others were hopefully better off than the Jedi. As much as he hated what the Senate was demanding of them, as long as they kept the clones out of it, it would be fine. Hopefully.

“We were at the barracks, Master,” Talon answered after a few seconds of silence, raising an eyebrow. Anakin couldn't help but wonder, after he'd looked at the Aketan's determined face and Ahsoka's long lekkus, when their students had grown up.

“And what did you think you were doing there?”

Talon huffed. “What we should have done from the start,” he said. “We did what you and Master Anakin have never really learned to do. We asked our _friends_ for help.”

“Unwise it was, to involve the clones,” Yoda said, slightly shaking his head. His green eyes focused on Talon as he waved his stick in the air and then pointed it at the teen. “More patient, you usually are, young Craise. Brought about this change, what has?”

Talon straightened his shoulders, but continued to speak. “With all due respect, Master Yoda, but everyone can see that the Jedi have become terribly lonely and tired.”

“We grew up in a war, Master,” Ahsoka added in a respectful tone of voice, “and so did our men. Who could be better suited to help us than them? They´re the only ones who are still on our side, now that the war has ended and the Senate demands for us to leave or to be locked away.”

“The Senate has shown clear discontent with us trying to keep contact with the men,” Mace said, but there was no conviction in his voice.

“Then maybe it's time that we stop listening to everything the Senate tells us to do.” Ahsoka levitated a small communicator to the ground of the chambers and activated it. “At least, that is what they think.”

The holographic form of Ponds appeared from the communicator with a stern expression.

 _“General Windu,”_ Ponds saluted with a determined look on his face while looking straight at Mace who stiffened in his chair and then barely concealed the joy on his face whereas his Force presence lit up in relief, _“Generals. It is good to see you again.”_

“Commander Ponds,” the Korun greeted (was that relief in his tone?). “You look well.”

 _“You should all be rather relieved that we didn't let Captain Rex or Commander Cody anywhere near the comms.”_ At these words, he side-eyed Kenobi and Skywalker who bashfully glanced away with sheepish smiles on their faces. _“Instead they're already setting up plans for patrols around the Temple.”_

“We did not mean to trouble you,” Obi-Wan spoke up, “Padawans Tano and Craise made rather rash decisions, please do not feel obligated to do th-“

 _“Is that the General?”_ a voice asked suddenly, interrupting Obi-Wan whose eyes widened in surprise. Boil's head appeared on Ponds' left side and the ARC trooper quickly searched for Obi-Wan in the room, lifting a hand when he spotted him. _“Listen here, General Kenobi, if you're about to start being self-sacrificing and an utter di'kut again, I swear to the Force, I will-“_

 _“ **Yes** , thank you, Boil,” _Ponds intervened, _“I was just about to explain to them that we aren't going anywhere and are absolutely ready to guard their home until this whole Senate business has been resolved.”_ His voice carried a promising tone, meaning he wouldn't change his mind about it and neither would any of his brothers. Too bad that many Clone Commanders had taken certain traits from their Generals (Cody spoke with a slight Coruscanti accent – it was hilarious when he was drunk) – judging by the looks on the Jedi´s faces, Ponds had definitely gotten his stubbornness from Mace. There was no place for discussion.

“Very well,” the Korun said after a slight pause, “if you accept, we'd like to task you with guarding the Temple for the next three days until we have made our decision. After that, it shall be necessary no more.”

The shadow of the Senate's demands hang over them like a sword waiting to strike.

The discontent on Ponds´ face showed, but he didn't object to what Mace had said. Instead he saluted once more and showed a rare, but satisfied smile. “We'll be there soon, General.”

“You don't have to call us that anym-“

But the clone had already ended the call.

Ahsoka and Talon shifted uncomfortably, clearly not knowing where to look while the Masters were busy staring at each other.

“Their loyalty is admirable,” Depa said after everyone had regained their composure. “They truly seem to…to _want_ to stay with us.”

“I'm not so sure that´s a good thing,” Luminara said, but there was something in her deep blue eyes that looked like gratefulness. “The longer they stay with us, the more problems they'll get. I sense great disdain for the Jedi and not only on Coruscant.”

“Indeed,” Yoda answered her unspoken question of _what are we going to do now?_ “But friends in them, we still have.”

Silence reigned in the chamber with all eleven Jedi Masters, one Jedi Knight and two padawans not really knowing what to say.

“It was good to see them,” Depa finally admitted quietly. Waves of agreement echoed through the Force.

* * *

“Well that was an experience,” Anakin said after he and Obi-Wan had left the chamber and entered the lift once more.

“Wonderful,” his old master exclaimed. “Now all that's left is to save our Order from facing eternal isolation, reform said Order to accommodate these trying times, try not to die from Force exhaustion, keep our padawans out of trouble and, most importantly, get said padawans to knighthood and make you a Jedi Master.” Oh, his voice was _dripping_ with sarcasm. “Not to forget that we have to somehow avoid using the men more than we already have.”

Anakin hid a grin and threw an arm around Obi-Wan's shoulder in an attempt to cheer him up: “Sounds like a job for The Team to me!”

Obi-Wan glanced at him and smiled: “Well, you better not stray too far from my side then. I need you here.”

For a moment, Anakin stuttered in his movements. How had he ever believed his old master to be detached and uncaring? He'd seen it throughout the war when Obi-Wan had meditated with Ahsoka during those harsh nights of bitter cold and cruel nightmares, when he'd joked and smiled with the men under his command, when he'd pulled Talon into a hug after having believed him dead at the hands of a Separatist commander, when he'd stood by Anakin again and again during their time together as a very young master and a very young apprentice. How had Palpatine, Sidious, been able to feed him such utter lies and such contempt for Obi-Wan?

Anakin's stomach grew heavier the longer he thought about it.

“That's where I'll stay, Master,” he finally said in a choked voice.

Obi-Wan gave him a knowing look and didn't hesitate for even a second to pull him into a hug. Anakin's shocked noise was muffled by the Jedi Master pressing his face into his shoulder while simultaneously doing the same. It didn't take long for Anakin to melt into it, the warmth of Obi-Wan chasing away every last bit of the cold that had settled in his bones alongside his absolute exhaustion.

“Do you think we'll be alright, Master?” He then questioned quietly and finally broke the hug after a few more seconds, searching for Obi-Wan's grayish-blue gaze.

“We'll live,” was the answer he got. It wasn't a no. It wasn't a yes either. Anakin glanced over his shoulder and expected to see someone else try to reassure him, someone clad in white and blue armor. That someone wasn't there. He ached.

They had three days to decide, still. And Anakin couldn't help but try to memorize each and every detail of the halls he and Obi-Wan went through on their way to their quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Three days have passed.


	7. Foreboding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Blyla, Dad!Plo and RexAni with a heavy dose of OH NO

Time passed by too fast for everyone’s liking.

* * *

_Three days until ultimatum deadline_

When the clones said they’d be working on setting up patrols immediately, they really meant _immediately._ In little under a day after Ponds’ determined announcement, all the commanders had put together a routine when each battalion would guard what part of the temple, when shifts would change and when those who weren’t on duty could go and visit the Jedi who could only watch in disbelief.

With the steady presence of thousands of clone troopers close to them, many knights and masters finally took a moment to actually breathe whereas their padawans were too often overjoyed to see their friends again after weeks of no contact. The Force still felt heavy, of course and no one had been ignorant enough to believe that everything would be fine from here on now. Exhaustion and tiredness still clung to everyone who’d seen far more battlefields than they should’ve in their lifetimes, once vibrant eye colors were still dull and many of those who’d carried large parts of the entire war effort weren’t often seen leaving their quarters unless absolutely necessary.

Aayla Secura though wasn’t one of those who laid in bed or meditated for hours. Restlessness had followed her around for weeks now and nothing she’d done had helped her. But when she’d stepped out of the calm halls of the temple and out into the cold breeze of Coruscant, a certain sense of serenity and a feeling of belonging had washed over her so quickly that she wasn’t sure if she’d imagined all those sleepless nights and cruel nightmares.

Behind her, the auras of thousands of Jedi steadied her as she walked towards those who had given her that momentary safety back.

No matter what they’d decided to do with their armor, if they’d added some tattoos or dyed their hair a different color, the bright yellow color of her troops, her 327th Sky Corps was one she would always recognize out of a million different shades if needed. This particular color that had stuck with her through the most terrible things one could imagine, was also the one which kept turning up in her sleep when her nightmares turned just that side of bad and chased them away. Even if they always returned in the end, made her flinch and more tired than she ever thought she could be, the yellow flashes reminded her of pure, untainted sunlight. It was enough to get a few hours of rest at least and Aayla didn’t need to ask for more than that.

“Bly!”

The trooper in question turned around just in time to automatically put his arms around her as she flung herself at him and hugged him as tightly as possible.

_Nevermind the Jedi Code,_ she thought, _after everything, we deserve this much at least._

Smiling as she felt him shudder when she nuzzled his neck, Aayla took a deep breath before disentangling herself while staying close to him. The faces of the men surrounding her gave away that they were trying very hard to stop the catcalls and knowing grins from escaping, but nothing caught her attention more than Bly rubbing his neck with a hint of a blush on his cheeks while giving her an honest smile: “It’s good to see you, General.”

“None of that now,” Aayla said, “I’m not your General any more than you’re a GAR commander. The war is over…finally.” She chuckled. “I’m just Aayla now.”

“I think I’ll miss fighting by your side,” Danch spoke up whose hair had been dyed a dark shade of blond. “Not the war, mind you. Just…the camaraderie.”

“We don’t have to lose that,” the Twi’lek shook her head. “I haven’t fought with you for three years just so we can go back to formalities. Whether the Senate will like that remains to be seen, but I’m not about to let myself be forced to treat you like just another soldier.”

“Speaking of the Senate,” Ancec clued himself in, “are you okay, Gener- Aayla?” Several pairs of eyes focused on her even more intensely than before as she herself adverted her gaze for just a moment, a troubled expression on her face.

“I don’t know what to do,” she finally confided, “with these demands they’ve made.”

Better not mention the nightmares. Or the restlessness. She’d seen her men turn into overgrown mother hens often enough when she’d been hurt in battle and Aayla didn’t fancy giving them even more reasons to worry about her or the Jedi in general. With them gaining their rights and the accelerated growth and aging stopped, they really had enough to be concerned about for now. Hidden behind the growing feeling of uncertainty in her stomach though, hid a tiny spark of hope that they’d still be able to talk just like this once the Jedi Council decided what to do.

Noticing the expressions on her men’s faces, she tried to cheer up. It would do no good to waste time with worrying about the future. For now, she’d enjoy the company of her troopers, the Senate be damned.

“So,” she started, “has Bones changed his hairstyle yet?”

Immediately, there was a moan of exasperation: “No! It’s gotten worse: He’s dyed it green, Aayla! _Neon green!_ ”

It was later on during the conversation when Aayla finally noticed that her men had formed a perimeter around her as they talked. Her heart skipped a beat in fondness, but her mind grew troubled.

_That is…odd. Why didn’t I feel them moving?_

\---

Plo knew that many of the men under his command had come to call him their General Buir throughout the war. In those darkest days and nights, when losses had been so high, wounds so deep and no eye remained dry, when the nightmares had kept them awake in a galaxy that drifted farer away from the light with each passing day, too often had he heard that title, that name.

It hadn’t been something anyone talked about.

The troopers of the 104th Battalion had never mentioned it to him and he was sure they hadn’t really talked about it to other battalions either – there’d been no need to, in his eyes at least.

The joyous spark in his men’s eyes whenever they’d seen him come out of a battle, be it on the ground or in space, alive with more often than not injured brothers slung across his shoulders, the proud smile they all wore whenever he’d told them that they’d done well, had been everything he’d needed to know.

That spark and that smile hadn’t gone away, thank the Force.

Plo rested his hands on Wolffe’s and Sinker’s shoulders while facing Boost, Jek, Helios, Match and so many others who were busy guarding one side of the temple whereas his men crowded around him, asking whether the Council had made a decision yet, how he was, if he’d taken care of himself and, though no one voiced it out loud, if he‘d missed them just as much as they’d missed him.

“You should come visit soon,” Boost said loudly, “the younger pilots haven’t seen you since Cato Neimoidia.”

“You can trust that I will come by, once the business with the Senate has been resolved,” the Kel Dor promised. “Until then, it is best to not draw too much attention to ourselves.”

“Bah, those senators,” Sinker scowled. “Didn’t give a damn about us during the war and now they’re acting all high and mighty. Always preferred you Jedi, no matter how crazy some of you are.”

“Agreed,” several brothers piped up with Plo quietly chuckling at his sons’ antics.

“I’m sure everything will be done soon enough, a Council session is scheduled for later today and several meetings are to be held tomorrow. We’ll reach a decision, I’m sure of it.”

He just wasn’t sure exactly _what_ decision they would reach.

Shaking his head lightly, Plo reached out and grasped Wolffe‘s shoulder who’d faced him with a slightly worried expression glimmering in his eyes.

“Do not worry too much. We all have faced much worse than this.”

As soon as these words had left his mouth, he felt a disturbance of some kind flowing through him. Slightly wobbling, he took a small step back as the Force suddenly moved away from him, abruptly silencing the presences always in the back of his mind. Even his crystal, whose gentle humming had been in the back of his mind ever since he’d found it on Ilum all those years ago, became quiet.

“General? Are you alright?”

“Yes…yes, of course.”

_What was that? That has never happened before._

* * *

_Two days until ultimatum deadline_

You see, Anakin had always been a touchy person.

Hugs, claps on the backs, hands on the shoulders, patting Ahsoka’s montrals as he couldn’t ruffle her non-existent hair and more. And the Jedi Code, which he did understand a little better now, but still didn’t really follow to the letter, had definitely not been made for him. Far too impulsive, far too emotional and by now, Anakin had absolutely no problem that, as far as the old Order had been concerned, he hadn’t made a very good Jedi. However, with reforms planned as soon as the Senate had been dealt with, he felt more secure with his place in the Jedi Order.

Well, that and now, almost no-one looked at him twice when he promptly hugged his men when he caught a glimpse of familiar blue-colored armor in front of the Temple.

Rex had seen him practically running out of the Temple and towards him, but had still looked somewhat surprised when he’d almost been run over by the sheer force of the Jedi now in his arms, grinning at the other troopers who surrounded them. Fives and Hardcase were already snickering quietly, hiding it behind their fists whereas Echo was looking into another direction with a knowing smirk on his face.

His loveable, but frankly dumb Jedi however, of course, hadn’t noticed any of that and practically glued himself to Rex’s side as he started seven conversations at once with everyone who was on shift at the moment. Kix and Jesse looked delighted by that while Fives had managed to control his laughter again, now happily telling Anakin the newest gossip about the Senate.

Had any of the men been more than slightly force-sensitive, they would’ve seen Anakin _glowing_ in the Force, the brightest light in the entire Jedi Temple with a power that was unimaginable, sometimes even to the oldest Jedi Masters. It had always been this way, had only grown stronger with years and years of training and war at the end. They would’ve heard the joy in the blue crystal within the Jedi’s lightsaber, humming with energy and contentment at its holder’s growing happiness. They would’ve recognized the strange pull sooner that tended to tell them where their Jedi was or in what mood he currently was.

They would’ve noticed the glow becoming dimmer, the joyous humming becoming silent, the pull becoming weaker with each second Anakin was staring at the Senate building which, even after Sidious’ death, was still drenched in darkness.

_I’ve got a bad feeling about this._

* * *

_One day until ultimatum deadline_

Dumbfounded, Anakin stared at his lightsaber. Then abruptly turned around and ran through the Temple until he’d reached the quarters he’d been looking for.

“Master Windu?” he asked as he entered without knocking, too agitated to think about such small things. The Korun didn’t even seem to notice however, as he was busy staring at his hands in disbelief. Finally, after a few seconds he looked up and seemed surprised at the sight of Anakin standing in front of him, lightsaber hilt still in his hand.

“Skywalker,” he said calmly, “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“There’s something wrong,” Anakin answered, Force presence leaking uncertainty. “ _Seriously_ wrong.”

Mace raised an eyebrow, but waited patiently for the Jedi Knight to get there on his own. Anakin moved his arms and opened his mouth as if to explain something before letting them fall and closing it at the same time, apparently coming to another conclusion.

“Master, have you noticed some…abnormal things happening? Like…the Force becoming weaker sometimes, as if it’s not really there?” he questioned.

“I have,” Mace replied and turned to an empty tea cup sitting on the table. “Watch.” The Master stretched out his arm and attempted to lift the cup into the air. “Attempted” because it barely rose to hover above the table’s surface for a second before dropping down again despite Mace not stopping.

“So it’s not just some of us,” Anakin murmured in shock. At Mace’s questioning glance, he continued: “Two days ago, Aayla didn’t notice her men surrounding her before it happened and Ahsoka couldn’t use the Force to jump higher than a meter during training. Kit said meditation stopped working as he couldn’t connect with the Force anymore and Plo, Depa and Luminara reported the same. Master Nu and several other Masters, like Obi-Wan, have been getting suggestions to get everything of extreme worth, like holocrons, to the few ships we have despite being nearly cut off from the Force. Levitation has become a more difficult task than fixing ships for me and you too, apparently and now…now there’s this.”

With that, he once again ignited his lightsaber.

Judging by the look on Mace’s face, he didn’t know what to make of the murkish gray color either that had replaced the once vibrant blue.

Slowly, his hand wandered to his own saber and ignited it as well.

Instead of purple, it was gray.

* * *

_Ultimatum day_

They sent the vod’e off with the promise to call the next day, after the Senate had been informed of their decision.

Every single brother looked back to the Temple as they boarded the transport that would bring them back to the barracks.

It felt strangely like saying goodbye.

The Jedi didn’t look back once all the ships were in the air, no matter how much they wanted to.

It felt horribly like saying farewell.

* * *

“What is your decision, _Master Jedi?_ ”

The title sounded like an insult in the Rodian senator’s mouth.

“Will you remain in your Temple and stay away from Coruscanti everyday life for the greater good and the safety of the common people or will you leave this planet and find another place to practice your witchcraft, absent from Republic space?”

“We would like to negotiate something different,” Obi-Wan said with his mask of serenity in place. Only those who knew him would see his hands trembling. “Something that won’t isolate us from everyone on this planet or the galaxy. Surely you won’t expect us to stay within the temple forever? What if we need to buy food? I’m sure the plan is not to deliver it to us every day.”

The Senator narrowed his eyes.

“So you’re refusing to abide the Senate’s words?”

“No,” Mace answered, “we are refusing to make our home our prison. We have several ideas as to how we could still make the Senate content with what we do without us having to leave, for example, we could-“

“The Senate gave you two choices. Nothing else. There is no room for negotiation.”

“Do see reason, Senator Hyrlell,” Shaak Ti said calmly, “we aren’t droids. We cannot be locked away from the public forever, especially considering many planets will ask for help with relief efforts, now that the war is over.”

“Especially since you have refrained from telling us how exactly life would continue forward if we were to stay. What about our corps, would they still be allowed to continue their doings without restriction?” Plo Koon added with his hands linked together in front of him. “And the men, of course, cannot be forgotten. Adequate living space must be found for them and-“

Once again, Hyrlell interrupted rudely: “The clones are none of your concern and will need no further Jedi supervision. You’d do well to remember that.”

Anakin scowled fiercely, the dark rings beneath his eyes standing out in the pale blue glow of the hologram: “And you’d do well to remember that we were the ones fighting your war!” At Obi-Wan’s pleading glance, he gave a sigh and then continued with a slightly more restricted voice. “The Senate doesn’t control the Jedi Order. We aren’t asking you for anything more than a possibility to negotiate a different solution passable for both sides.”

Hyrlell regarded him with an arrogant expression. There were a few seconds of silence that eventually stretched into a full minute. Some of the masters began shifting in their seats ever so slightly that it wouldn’t be noticeable unless you actually were in the room with them, others faces remained impassive with only the smallest hints of discontentment visible in their eyes.

“Fine then,” the Rodian spoke at last. “We shall…prepare the necessary arrangements for further negotiations tomorrow.” He ended the call with no further words.

Anakin let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and sunk back in his chair.

There should’ve been some sort of relief. There was none. If anything, the Force distanced itself even further.

The Council traded uncertain glances. The session ended with the sunset in the East.

Night had come.

* * *

The Force wasn’t clouded.

It wasn’t gone like some had feared.

But it didn’t react to the Jedi anymore. No meditation was possible, nothing could be levitated for more than a few seconds, Force jumps didn’t work and acrobatics couldn’t be enhanced with speed or more agility anymore. The Force was unreachable.

And throughout the course of one standard day, every single lightsaber blade, be it blue, green, yellow or purple, had turned a dark gray. And sometimes, they couldn’t be ignited, instead giving off just a faint spark. None of the crystals were humming anymore.

Even old and experienced Jedi Masters looked aghast in the face of recent events. There was a type of fear never before seen in the Temple felt by every Jedi, no matter their rank.

Something was wrong.

* * *

_I’m scared_ , thought the little five-year old youngling later that night, clutching her Tooka doll to her chest and buried under several blankets with the steady breaths of her friends all around her as they slept in the darkness of the crèche, where they had opted to push all the beds together in an attempt to feel safer, now, that their sixth sense had gone and left them alone.

_I’m scared,_ thought the fourteen-year old padawan as he lay awake in the dark of the night, suppressing the shudders that went down his back and wishing not for the first time that something would chase the cold away that seemed to cling to him like a second skin ever since his crystal, normally a pulsing yellow presence in his mind, had gone quiet, before he sat up and leant against the headboard, burying his face in his arms and drawing his knees to his chest.

_I’m scared,_ thought the twenty-six-year old knight while looking into his full tea cup, the deep red color a stark contrast to his tired blue eyes, the lateness of the night forgotten in the blinding light of the datapad resting right next to it, where reports and statistics of training gear, meditation mats and the number of holocrons stored on each of the ships down in the hangars were listed and which he’d spent the entire day looking over, making sure they lay secured without really knowing why he’d been doing that in the first place, instead simply following a nudge that could not be the Force and yet it couldn’t be anything else because what else could give him such a feeling that something terrible was coming.

_I’m scared,_ thought the fifty-two-year old master who stood outside the Temple and had stared into the night sky of Coruscant, lightened by billions of ships and buildings so that not even the stars were visible from the surface of the planet before his eyes had been drawn to the nearing flames slowly approaching the stairs that led to the entrance of his home, causing him to run back inside and start alerting the guards.

_I’m scared,_ thought every Jedi on Coruscant the night everything went wrong.

* * *

All men, no matter what battalion they’d been a part of, no matter how young or old they were, no matter where they’d gone to sleep, be it in their beds or over their datapads in their offices, snapped awake when horrified screams started to echo through the barracks.

Stumbling blindly towards the entrance, every single one of them stopped dead in their tracks as they looked to the sky where black smoke was rising high from the burning Jedi Temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Inside the Jedi Temple.


	8. Another Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The March on the Jedi Temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I THOUGHT I WAS NEARLY DONE WHEN I GOT TO 6K! 
> 
> TURNS OUT I WASN’T.
> 
> IT’S 8K NOW.
> 
> YOU’RE WELCOME.

In a different world, clone troopers in white and blue marked armor would have climbed the stairs of the Jedi Temple, with ~~Anakin Skywalker~~ Darth Vader leading the charge against the very order that had given him a home.

In a different world, the Jedi would’ve been unsuspecting as their very own troops, their friends, began to fire on them, killing thousands of them instantly.

In a different world, Darth Sidious would’ve stood above the fallen bodies of Jedi masters, knights and padawans, cackling madly and standing victorious over a thousand year old foe.

This is not that world.

No clone troopers are marching on the temple or turning against their Generals and Commanders, Anakin Skywalker has remained true to the light and Darth Sidious’ corpse had been burned, his ashes scattered to the wind.

And yet, even in this world, there are people marching up the stairs to the entrance of the Jedi Temple, torches and blasters in their hands.

* * *

There’s no time.

* * *

If anything, Talon had hoped, prayed even, that he would wake up the next day in his bed in the quarters he shared with his master with everything back to normal, ready to prepare breakfast and go over the latest mission report, perhaps throw in some lightsaber training or meditation before meeting up with Ahsoka. He’d hoped to have a morning like any other, with the sun barely grazing the horizon and with hundreds of other Jedi presences humming in the back of his mind, peaceful for the first in three years.

So imagine his surprise when his master had stormed into his room in the middle of the night, grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to his feet.

“Mast-AH! What the hell?!” the Aketan exclaimed as he practically fell out of bed, only catching himself in time.

“The temple is under attack, Talon!” Obi-Wan said hastily, standing there in his robes instead of his sleep clothes and with his lightsaber, though pretty much useless like all the others, clipped to his belt. “Get dressed, grab what you need and do it quickly. Evacuation process has started!”

Talon needed a few seconds to process what had just been said to him, before jumping to his feet, changing out of his sleepwear and into his usual clothes, more stumbling than stepping into his boots and grabbing his own saber whose green crystal had turned gray yesterday as well. Thankfully, he always kept what he needed in those pockets in his belts, which included some rations and medical things like bacta patches, so he was done and following his master out of their quarters in under two minutes.

“Master-“

“I know, Talon. I know.”

The Aketan let out a sound between a sigh of resignation and a cry of outrage. “Please be careful, master.”

Pulling him out into a hall and giving him a half-smile, meant to cheer the boy up, Obi-Wan inclined his head just as the door of the quarters right next to theirs opened with Anakin and Ahsoka sprinting out of it and nearly colliding with them.

“Obi-Wan, the temple, it’s-“

“Being marched upon by a mob of very angry and very delusional Coruscanti people, I know!” Obi-Wan interrupted Anakin’s disbelieving cry before turning to the two padawans standing beside them. “Talon, Ahsoka, follow the evacuation process as you learned in your lessons. Go now!”

“But what about you?” Ahsoka asked, shaking her head as if she was hoping to wake up from a terrible nightmare. “We can’t just leave you behind! This is our home, we need to fight to defend it!”

“Obi-Wan and I will give you and the younglings more time,” Anakin answered more calmly than he thought he would be in such a situation. “Snips, we have no choice: The Force isn’t with us and our lightsabers won’t be reliable means of defense. You’ll barely have a few minutes to get the younglings to the hangar and escape, so please use them wisely and go now, before it’s too late!”

Ahsoka looked ready to argue, but snapped her mouth shut when Talon grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hall, deeper into the temple and in the direction of the crèche: “He’s right, ’Soka and you know it.”

“But, no, wait, Skyguy-“

“Can handle himself! Trust him and do your part!” Talon pleaded, sadness and yet a cruel kind of determination in his eyes. “Come on, Ahsoka!”

The Togruta went silent and let herself be pulled away from her quarters, only turning her head back while finally starting to run herself.

“Master!” she cried which had Anakin turn around in a frenzy, blue eyes locking with hers. “May the Force be with you!”

She didn’t hear his reply as she rounded the corner at the end of the hall, but the small, weak pulsing she could feel through their bond gave her all the answers she needed to focus on moving forward to the crèche as she quickly caught up to Talon.

The Aketan remembered the role each Jedi had to play if the temple had to be abandoned momentarily. Over and over again, especially during the war, had there been classes teaching them how to behave and what to do in case a quick evacuation of the Jedi Temple was needed. He’d just never guessed he’d actually need that knowledge one day.

The voices of several Jedi Masters, sometimes crèchemasters and sometimes Council members, ringed in his ears as he tried to bring order into the scrambling mess of his mind.

 _“Every Padawan below the age of eighteen must either gather a clan of younglings or aid elderly Jedi with broken bodies and get them to the hangar: Into a full-size ship, not a one-chair ship and stay with them. Evacuate immediately,”_ Adi Gallia had said when she’d returned from the front lines and been asked to take over a class of padawans currently stationed at the temple for rest which had included him and Ahsoka. _“Don’t take any risks, don’t wander about, and don’t stop moving. Get to the ship and get off Coruscant. You know where to go.”_

She’d then explained what padawans above the age of eighteen had to do (namely aid in grabbing all things necessary for a Jedi that couldn’t be bought elsewhere and that absolutely could not end up in the wrong hands by remaining in the temple, the latter being certain parts of the archives, the former being mostly medical kits and food), but as he and Ahsoka had both been just short of their sixteenth year and were now, in present time, going on seventeen, that hadn’t applied to them then and still didn’t now.

However, that also meant that their Masters weren’t coming with them as only knights with a Junior Padawan, meaning students below the age of sixteen, were obliged to leave with them. Instead, as not only a knight and a master with Senior Padawans, but also as council members, their role was to give everyone else enough time to leave by defending the temple.

Since the Force had withdrawn, Talon had difficulties feeling the training bond, so the only thing he could do was hope that Obi-Wan would be alright.

Finishing that thought, they had just reached the crèche when they heard the first echoes of shots ringing through the temple.

* * *

Nothing could’ve prepared Anakin for the sight that greeted him when he and Obi-Wan arrived at the entrance of the Jedi Temple.

Not only was the place crowded by many other Jedi knights and masters, grimly looking down the stairs, but what really made his blood freeze was the orange glow emitting from the burning torches the people marching towards them carried in their hands, alongside blasters and knives. Their screams of rage and insults could easily be heard over the flickering of the flames whereas the Jedi replied with nothing more than sharing concerned glances, clutching the weapons they’d found all over the temple. With their lightsabers of no use, they had switched to using training sabers and the sticks used to train padawans in hand-to-hand combat without weapons as well as other hard objects. Some were even holding their lightsaber hilts in a striking position, the metal heavy enough to inflict damage.

“Down with the Jedi!”

“Leave Coruscant!”

“Slavers!”

“War criminals!”

“The only good Jedi is a dead one!”

The smoke rising up from the torches and the fire some of the attackers must have laid on their way to the temple brought tears to Anakin’s eyes as he gritted his teeth and activated the blade of the training saber, a purple glow lighting up his face. These crystals had no holder and belonged to no one which seemingly made them unaffected by whatever was happening with the Force. Next to him, Obi-Wan did the same, a green light joining the purple, well aware that these sabers would not help much with what they were facing.

Mace, Kit, Luminara, Aayla and others were already engaged in one-on-one fights as more and more attackers swarmed upon the stairs.

He exchanged a look with Obi-Wan and then nodded. No matter what would happen in the next few minutes, they had to give the younglings and the padawans enough time to get the _kark_ out of here.

If they didn’t, Anakin feared that the people now raising their weapons, ready to shoot, would not simply be content by exiling the Jedi. Killing them, however, seemed like the better option by now.

Scowling, he raised his saber as a Weequay rushed forward with silver knives glimmering in both of his hands.

_Going down without a fight is not the Jedi way._

_I fought for these people_ , Anakin thought, quickly disarming the man and pushing him away with a well-placed kick to the stomach. _I won the war for them._

_And they betrayed us for it._

* * *

When Talon and Ahsoka entered the crèche, all younglings were already assembled, standing close together, some hugging with tears in their eyes as a few crèchemasters handed them bags with food and bacta in them.

“Ah, Padawan Craise, Padawan Tano,” one of them exclaimed in relief. “Thank the Force that you’re here! Quick, take these groups to the hangar and evacuate them. I and the other crèchemasters will take the others.”

“Shouldn’t we stay together? That way we have a better way of protecting ourselves,” Ahsoka chimed in while quickly greeting the familiar six younglings. Katooni, Petro, Ganodi, Zatt, Byph and Gungi were dressed in their usual clothes, lightsabers clipped to their belts and bags on their backs, filled with food, bacta, cloaks, their winter coats and probably some toys as well.

“I wish we could, young Tano,” a familiar voice said and as the Togruta turned around, she was surprised to find Healers Che and Bant behind her, carrying pretty much everything movable from the Halls of Healing. “But as we will be going with them to help with the younger babes, the more people there are, the easier we will be spotted. This is why we trust you to bring the older younglings to safety by taking the emergency lift while we make our way to the main one. Our group will be slower, but your exit is further away than ours.”

“Understood, Healer Che,” Talon spoke up from behind Ahsoka, bowing respectfully. “We’ll meet up after the evacuation has been completed.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Bant replied, smiling gently. “With you two and those brave younglings, we shall see each other soon. May the Force be with you.”

“And with you,” Ahsoka answered automatically.

Turning around, she started ushering the children out of the crèche with Talon walking at the front, carefully glancing around once they were back in the halls before quickly stearing the group towards the archives where the emergency lift to the hangar was located in a secret door behind the very last bookshelf in a corner.

“Will we leave forever?” Ganodi asked, unusally quiet. One had to be no force user to sense the unease coming from her. “Will they attack us if they see us? Who are `they´ exactly anyways?”

The other younglings were looking at the padawans now too who traded a quick glance.

“If it can be helped, we’ll come back,” Ahsoka promised after a brief moment in which she had to think what was best to say. “But for now, I’d rather have us all safe and we aren’t safe here right now. As for the attackers, I don’t know. But it’s probably best if we stay clear of them. Okay?”

“Okay,” Ganodi whispered, walking a little faster to stay in the middle of the group.

The archive was right around the corner, they simply had to walk down the next hallway and turn right, when suddenly, Talon stopped dead in his tracks. Even though the Force wasn’t responding as it used to, he couldn’t help but feel uneasy the closer they came to the aforementioned hallway.

“Wait. Something’s wrong.” The Aketan held up a hand to signal the others to stop walking while he himself sneaked forward until he could scarcely see around the corner where he spotted Jedi Master Agen Kolar standing with a saber staff in hand, looking into another hallway one couldn’t see from the padawan’s position.

In just one second, the sound of a blaster going off echoed through the halls and the body of Master Kolar dropped to the ground, a clean shot right between his eyes.

Barely reacting in time to muffle the scream of Zatt beside him by pressing his hand over his mouth, Talon abruptly turned around and pushed them back around the corner, vanishing from sight just in time as a Zabrak entered the hall they’d just stood in, smirking down at the still body of the Jedi Master, his blaster still smoking from taking the shot.

“Tal, what’s going on?” Ahsoka hissed, holding Petro by the shoulder, eyes slightly wide. She’d heard the blaster go off, but internally, she prayed it wasn’t what she feared it was.

“Attackers,” he answered in a whisper. “They…killed Master Kolar.”

Katooni let out a soft whimper, leaning against Petro when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as Ahsoka stared at Talon, shocked for a second until she caught herself and turned into the opposite direction.

“We’ll…we’ll have to find another way then.”

“We can’t,” Talon said, “there’s no time to use any other way. It’s through the archives or going back the entire way we came. How many of those people will have broken through our defenses by then? We can’t risk it!”

“But we can risk their lives?” Ahsoka argued, pointing at the younglings who were looking up at them with wide uncertain eyes. “Our lightsabers and using the Force won’t work, remember? If we confront them, we might end up d-…in a bad place.” She ended her sentence with a slightly gentler tone as Ganodi was gripping her arm so hard it would surely leave bruises.

The Aketan carefully glanced around the corner where the Zabrak was no longer standing, but where several men with dark helmets had now assembled. Due to the darkness in the halls, he couldn’t make out any clear features, but it wasn’t the familiar armor of the vod’e.

“If we can get through the archives, we only need to get to the emergency lift. It’s either confronting these five men or going back to surely be ambushed by potentially hundreds of attackers.” He fixed Ahsoka with a determined stare. “C’mon, ’Soka. We can do this.”

The Togruta let out a deep sigh, but then took both her sabers in hand. Staring down at them, once more painfully aware that they would not work for her any more than they did for any Jedi at the moment, she forced herself to remain calm. She was the padawan of the Hero with No Fear, the strongest Jedi that ever existed, the Chosen One. She was a Jedi.

“Okay. Let’s do this,” she said more confidently than she felt inside. Turning to the younglings, she gave them all the strictest look she could put on. “And you stay behind us. If things go wrong, try to get to the lift while we distract them as long as we can. We’ll hold them off. Understand?”

They all nodded, understanding the graveness of the situation at hand.

Ahsoka took a deep breath and looked at Talon who’d taken her hand to give it a quick squeeze, smiling at her in a way that was meant to cheer her up. Squeezing back, she was the first one to round the corner, with the Aketan stepping up to stand at her side, the younglings slowly coming up behind them, being shielded by them every step of the way as the group of five noticed them coming closer.

“Ah, Jedi scum and young ones at that.”

Wait a minute. She knew these uniforms.

“You…you are part of the Senate Guard!” Ahsoka accused, eyes flashing as she took in the well-known dark blue armor she’d seen guarding the entrances of the Rotunda. “How dare you come here and threaten us?! Kill us?!”

The man at the front and laughed and took his helmet off to reveal dark brown hair and deep purple eyes: “Why do you think we’re here, child? Play hide and seek with you?” He raised an eyebrow. “Oh wait, I forgot. You Jedi don’t play like normal people do when you’re young, you run around the galaxy and start wars instead!”

“Starting wars? Like the late Chancellor you served for all those years without protest?” Talon countered, crossing his arms, mindful of being unarmed while shielding most of the younglings standing behind him. “I didn’t see you marching on his office after that whole thing was revealed at least.”

“Palpatine wasn’t one of us in the end,” the brunet snarled. “He was a force-user, just like you! No wonder he turned out to be a crazy old man, all of you have a few screws loose after all!”

“Don’t compare us to that rotten Sith Lord,” Ahsoka spat out, quickly pushing Katooni behind her when another guardsman raised his weapon ever so slightly, aiming low enough to hit her head. “You don’t understand the Force, the Jedi or the Sith!”

“Though apparently one doesn‘t need to,” Talon added, slightly spreading his arms to the side to cover Byph and Ganodi’s faces. “Perhaps we got it all wrong. One doesn’t need to be force-sensitive to be led to the dark, from fear to anger and then to hate, seeing as our home is currently marched upon by a number of force nulls!”

“Why, you little pests,” the guardsman grumbled, raising his blaster once again.

“Get ready,” Ahsoka managed to whisper towards the younglings as the rest of the assembled Senate Guards watched their leader get into position with satisfaction. Talon took a deep breath and raised his lightsaber hilt, his thumb hovering just slightly above the ignition button, praying to every God out there for _please just one more miracle_.

The Guard pulled the trigger.

The dark gray blade shot out of the hilt with the familiar _tzzzh_ , blocking the single red blaster shot and deflecting it back right into the chest of the guardsman, whose eyes were wide in disbelief as he collapsed on the spot. The remaining four stared at their leader, glanced at the lightsaber levelled at them and promptly ran into the opposite directing, rounding the corner and disappearing out of sight.

It was then that the blade flickered like a candle flame in the wind and gave out, leaving behind only a few sparks. Both the padawans and the younglings stared at the hilt for a moment.

“I can’t believe that worked!” Talon said astonished before shaking his head, grabbing Katooni and Zatt by the hands and pulling them along. “Let’s get a move on everybody! We need to go before more of them arrive!”

“That was one hell of a move!” Petro cheered, fear momentarily forgotten. “Did Master Kenobi teach you that?”

“Pretty sure my lightsaber taught itself,” Talon answered, pushing his legs to move faster with the children stumbling to keep up as Ahsoka was behind them, steadily making sure that none were left behind.

“Now younglings, remember, never face an armed intruder without any weapon or the Force at your disposal if you can help it,” she laughed, her chest having become a little bit lighter. A bit of banter would ease her fast heartbeat, she hoped. “Unless you’ve been trained by the Kenobi-Skywalker Academy!”

“Not the time, ’Soka!” Talon protested halfheartedly, running through the archives and letting out a relieved breath when the emergency lift finally came in sight. Letting go of the children’s’ hands, he quickly pressed a few buttons to open the small doors, hidden from sight by a large bookshelf and settped back to allow the younglings to enter first. Once they were all inside, he and Ahsoka spared one last look at the temple they’d grown up in, taking in the well-known library with all its secrets, Master Nu’s pride, both feeling a pang in their hearts at the thought of perhaps never getting to see it again. But then they nodded to each in resolve – they hadn’t made it as their masters’ padawans because they were easily deterred – and entered the lift as well.

It went up to the hangar level where all the personal starfighters and the transports used to get younglings to the Gathering stood ready for them. No one was in sight, but another ship seemed to have already left the hangar bay – which meant the healers and the crèchemasters alongside the rest of the younglings must have made it out.

Suppressing a grant sigh of relief, Talon ushered the others towards the Crucible in which Ahsoka had once accompanied the very same younglings to Ilum. With a bit of luck, Huyang was still on board, meaning they would’ve another looking out for the children, the Aketan was thinking as he quickly guided the others on to the ship and closed the doors.

With Ahsoka taking care of the younglings, Talon sprinted to the cockpit and started the ship. In a few seconds, the ship was hovering and then flying towards the open hangar doors, steadily gaining height as they left the Jedi Temple behind.

 _We’re safe_ , the padawan thought, clutching the controls tighter than he needed to, adrenaline subsiding and tiredness as well as fear finally catching up to him. _We’re safe._

* * *

It took only one moment where Anakin didn’t pay attention.

One of the attackers, a muscled Twi’lek ran forward and buried his fists in the Jedi’s stomach who gagged and dropped his training saber, falling backwards to the ground after another hit.

“ANAKIN!”

Obi-Wan’s cry was swallowed by the accusations and screams of rage of the masses, with more and more people climbing up the stairs, forcing the Jedi backwards and closer to the entrance with every step.

Anakin’s eyes widened as he stared up at the furious Twi’lek above him, pale green skin lighted by the flickering flames of his torch while levelling his blaster at him, a satisfied smirk on his face. He was too far away to be deterred by any kicks, the Force wasn’t coming to his rescue and his lightsaber blade wouldn’t show, no matter how often he pressed the button, desperate for anything that could save his life. The man’s finger closed in on the trigger and Anakin could do nothing more than stare in disbelief, a sharp sting of betrayal in his stomach when suddenly, a blue blaster shot hit the Twi’lek in his left shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain and stumble backwards, right into another attacker, both of them tumbling to the ground.

“Shielding barrier, defend the Jedi, move, move, _move!_ ”

_Rex!_

Stun bolts started coming in from all directions as flashes of white armor with colorful markings, ranging from blue over to red to gold, moved in from the air or behind the mob, clearing a pathway to the Temple entrance.

Cheers of relief filled the air as Jedi gained new energy from seeing old friends.

The clones had arrived.

* * *

With the men there, all Jedi Knights except for Anakin retreated into the temple, planning to get to their respective ships to evacuate. However, even the flashes of white armor couldn’t change the public’s mind as they started to press the attack even more than before, screaming about enslaving the troopers and accusing the Jedi of mindtricking them into helping them.

The clones had switched to stun bolts by now, but none of it was enough to stop the angry mob from eventually entering the temple. One by one, the Jedi managed to escape the fighting and turn towards their hangar bays until only the Council members were left at the very front of it all. They’d gotten a call from another Master a while ago, saying the attackers had found another way in which had the remaining Jedi looking out on all sides now as they waited for confirmation that the others, the younglings and padawans especially, had made it out.

“Masters!” Obi-Wan called out in the end. “They’re all gone! They made it!”

Exchanging relieved glances, the Jedi Masters spread out, now intent on fighting off the enmies that they could while getting to their own ships.

Mace and Luminara had just vanished into another hallway when a crackling and ugly sound warned Anakin just in time to raise his training saber before a pair of electric swords were pressed against the purple blade.

Senator Hyrlell himself, the electricity highlighting his unnaturally pale-green looking skin, seemed strangely happy when he looked around a damaged, burning temple while steadily enacting pressure on the Jedi in front of him.

“I should’ve known you space wizards wouldn’t just give up. I underestimated your ability of evading the Senate! The Chancellor was right when he said that you couldn’t be trusted!”

“Palpatine was a Sith Lord,” Anakin screamed over the shooting and crackling. “He would have brought about the end of the Republic, not only the Jedi Order! Is that really what you want?!”

“Perhaps you didn’t quite tell us the truth! Maybe you were the ones attacking him and he was the one trying to stop you!”

“Are you out of your mind?!” Anakin cried, clutching the training saber harder. “Senator Hyrlell, Chancellor Palpatine was evil!”

“From my point of view, the Jedi are evil!” The Rodian snarled, vibroblades hissing dangerously in front of him as his gaze was fixed on the Jedi Knight standing in a denfensive position in front of him. “All of you!”

“Then you are lost!”

The short purple blade clashed with the electricity of the electro sword which normally didn’t stand a chance against a standard lightsaber. Here however, the sparks seemed to nearly fuse with the Jedi weapon, causing Anakin to think fast, ram his knee into the Rodian’s stomach and jump away.

Hyrlell coughed from the unexpected hit, but soon steadied himself, shooting a promising, if unsettling grin at the slightly shorter man.

“Look around, Skywalker,” he laughed, “this is the end for you and the Jedi Order.”

“What happened to the Hero with No Fear title?” Anakin hissed, unwilling to give up so easily. “I thought the public loved me. You don’t attack the home and family of someone you admire!”

“You were admired as long as you stood for the Republic,” Hyrlell sneered. “When you chose your precious Order, you renounced the Senate and in turn the entire Republic.”

“I will never stand for a corrupted government!” Anakin answered ferociously, raising his blade. “Especially not if it’s spearheaded by the likes of _you_!”

_I can’t do this much longer. I have to go. Obi-Wan and I should be the last ones anyway._

Summoning all the power that was left in him, finally utilizing the raw energy he’d always possessed in the ways of the Force, left him with the slightly lower standard ability of a normal Jedi Knight with enough midichlorians to let loose a good Force push. It felt nothing like it used to, like he could blast entire droid squadrons sway with a wave of his hand, but it was enough to take care of one lousy senator!

As Hyrlell went flying and hit the back of a damaged wall, Anakin turned on his heel and made a break for the clones he could see standing near the hallway leading to the hangar where Obi-Wan’s green training blade could also be spotted, blocking a few blaster shots here and there right next to one pissed off looking Commander Cody.

“Time to go, master!” He shouted as he ran past the assembled clones who all gave him a cheer of relief that he’d made it out safely, reaching the hangar doors with no further problem.

“He’s right, General, you both need to leave before they get to the hangar!” Cody was staring at Obi-Wan whose green training blade was still lighting up his face which was slightly blackened from ash and smoke.

“I can’t just leave you here, Cody-“

“ _Obi-Wan!”_ The sound of his name made Jedi Master freeze on the spot as Cody moved closer, holding him by the shoulders and staring intently into the glazed blue-gray eyes which were solely focused on him. In any other situation, Cody would’ve been happy about that, but right now, he felt only relief for having the stubborn man’s attention.

“You need to go, now. Do you understand me, General? You need to get into that fighter of yours and leave, get as far away from here as possible and then go even further! So grab Skywalker and run, for kriff’s sake!” Cody’s voice was bordering on desperation – why couldn’t this stupid Jedi just see that he would die if he stayed any longer?!

“But you-“

“ _I_ will be fine. The _men_ will be fine. But you won’t be, if you don’t leave now!”

Obi-Wan looked as if someone had suddenly decided the war wasn’t over after all: His face was open and easy to read like it had almost never been in the years Cody had known him, his eyes wide, disbelieving and with the slightest hints of tears in them. His ginger hair was ruffled due to leaping through his home in an attempt to evade blaster shots aimed at him and fighting a people he’d defended in all corners of the galaxy, his robed tattered and burned in some places, the once white and brown colors having turned a scarring black.

The only time Obi-Wan ever worn such a devastated expression as if hope had been ripped right out of his heart, had been on Umbara.

“No…” The famed Negotiator seemed at a loss for words. Cody gripped his shoulders a little tighter, if only to reassure himself that the Jedi was still in front of him instead of dead in one of the many halls of the temple.

“Sorry, General, but I’m not gonna let you do something as stupid as sacrificing yourself when there’s absolutely no need for it. They don’t want us clones, they want the Jedi Order.” Cody took a deep breath and then let a slow smile break across his face, curling first on one side of his mouth and then the other. “And you mean too much to me to let you get hurt again.”

This time, Obi-Wan’s face made an entirely different expression.

“Cody…”

“Go, General.” Cody smirked confidently. “I’ll have your back. As always.”

Obi-Wan stood rooted in place for a second longer and then took a step forward, reaching out to hold Cody’s face gently in both hands and pressed a featherlight kiss to his cheek. The taller man stared at him fondly as he did so, holding on to Obi-Wan’s hand, tenderly stroking the back of before letting go and turning around, blaster in hand.

Behind him, the Jedi opened the doors to the hangar and slipped inside. With Anakin already starting his fighter, Obi-Wan quickly jumped into his seat, pressing the buttons and hoping that Ar-Four had finished reparations after his return from Utapau. As the fighter started to hover, he followed Anakin as he shot out of the hangar, leaving the Jedi Temple and Coruscant behind.

* * *

The moment they heard General Kenobi’s starfighter flying out of the hangar behind the metal doors, every single clone turned around to face the people. Senate Guards and some well-known anti-Jedi senators mingled with ordinary Coruscanti people whose faces were lit by the orange glow of the torches still in their hands while others were holding up their blasters in a way that suggested that they believed to have won a hard battle.

“You should reconsider your stance on the Jedi as people,” Hyrlell drawled while slowly walking back towards the entrance, followed by his personal guards. “They may be strong and dangerous opponents with that Force of theirs, but…” A grin appeared on his face. “What do you think is left of them, when that precious weapon is taken away from them?”

“What are you talking about?” Rex growled, hands on his dual pistols, the rest of Torrent Company shifting into battle position, scowling and baring their teeth like guard dogs ready to attack.

“It is interesting to observe a Jedi when unable to use the Force properly, wouldn’t you agree?” The Rodian never turned back to face them. “In a moment’s notice, powerful warriors become nothing more than children, waving around colorful glow sticks. Weak and easy to manipulate, to _destroy_ if necessary.”

“ _What_ have you done to them?” Cody snarled in voice no one had ever heard before. The usual patience was gone, leaving behind only a battle hardened soldier fixed on protecting what was _his._

“I’ve done nothing to them they didn’t already do to themselves, I just,” Hyrlell did stop in his walk to the entrance and turned around just enough so the troopers could see half of his face in the dark of the night, “ _sped up_ the process.”

“You slimy little excuse for a hutt’s testicle.” Boil’s voice was barely audible over the sheer anger.

“Let us not become uncivilized, trooper. I have simply decided to save the Republic from a fate much worse than this. With the Jedi gone, everything shall be restored to order and a new time of peace and prosperity shall be upon us. Is that not what you were fighting for out there?”

“We were,” Ponds acknowledged. “ _With the Jedi leading us._ ”

“Oh dear,” Hyrlell sighed. “It seems to me you’ve grown somewhat sentimental. We shall seek to remedy that, perhaps through education of Jedi crimes. Or maybe the key is to let you set your aggression free. I’m sure three years of Jedi company must’ve been enough for you to gather enough anger and hate that must be let out before it becomes… _unpredictable._ I suggest you stay here in the temple and do whatever you want with it. Burn it down, damage it to the point of no return, turn it into your new home, I do not care much. Perhaps afterwards you’ll be more open to your new services required by the Republic.” Several troopers had to be held back by their brothers to stop them from firing. To imagine staying here, in the temple that had housed the very same people who had fought by their sides, bled and laughed with them, showed them a galaxy they could explore once the war was over – who had now been exiled by those they had fought to protect – it made the men sick.

“What services?” Wolffe hissed.

Hyrlell raised an eyebrow.

“Someone must go after the survivors, obviously. The Jedi cannot return to Coruscant and they are much too dangerous to be set loose on an unsuspecting galaxy. Once you’ve regained your senses, you must prepare to go after them.”

“Go after them?!” Bly repeated as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Why yes, indeed. Go after them and make sure they don’t become an even greater danger to our Republic by _any_ means necessary.” Hyrlell finally stepped out into the night. “Perhaps that order could’ve proven useful after all, ah, what was it again? Order 66? Follow your instructions, clone troopers. After all, if you know one thing, it’s how to _stop_ a _Jedi_.”

With that, the vod’e were left alone in the temple.

* * *

Collecting all the dead bodies took just short of three hours.

Cody ached every time he spotted a familiar face and hated himself every time he felt glad that it wasn’t, couldn’t be Obi-Wan.

He took a deep breath every time his heart stopped when he thought he saw Talon or Skywalker or Tano’s body on the floor only to realize it was none of them and shifted to hold up a weeping brother whenever he saw one leaning over a cold body riddled by blaster fire.

Even Piell was found in one of the hallways leading to the crèche, deep wounds suggesting that instead of blasters, the attackers had used their torches.

Agen Kolar, the troopers concluded, had tried to give young padawans, not above the age of thirteen, and the younglings more time to escape and had paid for it with his life.

Oppo Rancisis’s body was covering the one of a young knight right by the entrance to the archives, both of them burned by blaster shots.

There were many others. Too many. At least a hundred, if not more. Cody had stopped counting.

He closed his eyes mournfully when he found Adi Gallia dead, propped up against a heavy metal door as if she’d sunk down against it while defending whomever had been behind it. He’d been on a mission with her once, when she’d joined Obi-Wan and the 212th to aid in General Koth’s rescue. She had been a good one.

He didn’t dare enter the crèche, afraid of what he might find, giving himself the excuse of _I didn’t know any younglings anyway_ and never felt more like a coward when eventually, Fives was the one to open the doors, revealing an empty room, devoid of bodies, yet burned with blaster marks on the walls and ash covering the floor.

The children lived. Thank the Force.

In the end, no one found any shiny Jedi, as many troopers were fond of calling them. Cody could imagine why: The Jedi, as mysterious and awe-inspiring as they were, cared about their young just like all people in the galaxy did. They would’ve done anything to make sure the children survived, even if it meant dying by the thousands in defense of the crèche. Every clone could relate. Had the Separatists managed to overwhelm Kamino during the war, everyone’s main objective would’ve been to protect the cadets.

What they did find however, were padawans.

Not many, not even ten, but they were there. Ranging from ages thirteen _(so young, so small, shinies, barely out of the crèche)_ to eighteen _(Commanders, often war heroes, children)_ , they often laid beside their fallen masters, lightsabers still clutched in their hands as if protecting themselves and those around them even in death, an expression of fearful determination or knowing doom on their young faces.

Echo had run out of the room at one point. Others had followed. Cody simply stood there and asked himself what he would’ve done if one of those dead kids had been Talon.

He knew, had one of them been Ahsoka, Rex and the 501st would’ve burned down the Senate with everyone in it.

* * *

Once they had collected all the bodies, they wandered down to the lower levels of the temples where the Jedi had laid their dead to rest for years and years.

They gave them a proper burial.

They saluted.

Some wept. Others didn’t.

Some mourned the loss of their General, their Commander, _their Jedi_. Others prayed to whatever was out there that theirs had made it out safely.

Most troopers stepped away from the graves, came back up and stepped outside to light a pyre in their ~~friends’~~ family’s honor.

Some didn’t.

* * *

The guilt was crushing.

* * *

Cody was numb when he led a few brothers up to the hangar.

There would be no starships, no fighters left when they arrived there, of course. The Jedi had taken every single ship they had in their frantic try to escape their own home and _oh,_ it burned deep in his chest and behind his eyes when he thought that the hangar was as empty as every other room in a temple once so full of life.

He remembered visiting Obi-Wan a few times during the war, mostly to discuss a new mission or strategies for battles. But there’d been a few times, seldom but there, when Obi-Wan had simply invited him over for a cup of tea. Those evenings often ended up with the Jedi sharing some stories of his padawan days while curled up next to Cody on a couch much softer than any bed a cruiser could provide – _Jedi aren’t allowed many possessions_ , Obi-Wan had explained with a twinkle in his blue eyes and fondness in his voice, _I have to indulge where I can, Commander_ – while Cody listened in barely concealed wonder and continued to mentally thank whoever had made it possible for him to be near this man.

He would’ve died for that man and done it happily, Cody thought grimly, facing ahead, not daring to look at any of his brothers following him. There was a silence in the hall they were walking through which made his skin crawl under his armor. It had never been quiet with Obi-Wan around. Not like this.

Finally, there was the door to the hangar.

Cody reached out to the terminal and pressed a button to open it. It took a few tries – scorch marks told him it had been damaged during the escape – but eventually, it hastened to the side and gave them free passage into what had once been a place full of Starfighters and transports for younglings.

Cody stopped dead in his tracks. His breath got caught in throat. Behind him, no man let any sound escape, other than a few faint gasps.

In front of them, the floor of the hangar was _littered_ with lightsabers.

Silver hilts, cylindrical and curved, big and small, single- and double-ended, glittering in the flickering white light of damaged lamps, as if they’d simply been dropped in a moment of carelessness, like one did with other objects. But these weren’t _any_ objects. Not to the people who usually held them in their calloused hands, colorful blades ignited, ready to defend those who couldn’t do it themselves or attack those who threatened peace and justice.

It had to be thousands. It _had_ to be.

Thoughts were swirling in Cody’s head too fast for him to grasp that he almost didn’t notice his brothers passing him, swarming out into different directions, stopping at familiar looking hilts and picking one up here and there.

Ponds had General Windu’s in such a tight grip as if scared it would get up and run away from him the second he took his eyes of it. Wolffe was pressing General Koon’s to his forehead with his eyes closed. Bly was hugging General Secura’s like someone who’d lost it all and had only just realized it. Doom held two sabers in his hands which looked very similar to each other - one belonged to Doom’s Jedi, General Tiplee, the other had been her twin sister’s weapon, Tiplar, killed shortly before the end of the war – while blinking harshly as Cody pretended he hadn’t seen the tears in Doom’s eyes. Neyo was kneeling amidst the sabers, staring unseeingly at General Allie’s saber. Bacara was running careful, gloved fingers down General Mundi’s. Grey’s trembling form could be spotted at the far end of the hangar, holding two sabers like Doom, but not completely similar ones, instead holding the one of General Billaba in his left, the one of his young Commander in his right hand. Gree was frantically walking around while clutching General Unduli’s lightsaber in his left hand, eyes scanning the floor for that of Commander Offee’s. More and more men entered the hangar, flabbergasted for a few seconds at most before joining the search for their Jedi’s beloved weapons.

Cody could see the exact moment Rex spotted ~~General Skywalker’s~~ Anakin’s lightsaber as his _vod’ika_ bend down to grab it, holding it so carefully as if afraid it would shatter into pieces at the tiniest breath. Rex turned back to look at him, for the first time in so many years looking absolutely helpless like a shiny thrown into his first training exercise.

With quick steps, Cody was walking towards him, intending to wrap the younger clone into a hug like he hadn’t done since the war had ended when he came to an abrupt halt as a flash over silver and gold caught his eye. Slowly turning to the right, he sank to one knee in a fluid mention and stretched out his hand, fingers trembling, hesitating, before they closed around the familiar metal.

There had been far too many battles where he’d practically chewed Obi-Wan out for always dropping his saber in situations where he direly needed it, but some part of him had always been honored that his general trusted him with such an important aspect of his life.

Sticking out his thumb, he pressed the small button and relished in the sound any lightsaber made when activated. Instead of the beautiful, vibrant blue color he’d expected, a rather dark gray greeted him when the blade shot out of the hilt. It now matched the dull color of Obi-Wan’s eyes which had started out the brightest blue imaginable to ones like Cody, who’d never seen such eyes before his Jedi had arrived on Kamino, but had faded through the course of never ending battles and hardships and losses. He deactivated the blade.

_“This weapon is my life, Cody.”_

He clutched it to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like this? I hope you liked it.


	9. Ilum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jedi regroup on Ilum and...and do what? Mourn? Process? Well, breathe seems like a good idea right now. And...and sleep?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, originally this chapter was supposed to be much longer and include several other things, but:  
> a) I didn't want to take too much away from the aftermath of that traumatizing night and  
> b) it seemed fitting to stop there so I wouldn't give you another terrible cliffhanger and just let you...enjoy the mourning atmosphere, I suppose. This technically makes this a two-part chapter, but...oh well.
> 
> Also, I didn't want to let you wait much longer, so please enjoy the chapter - the rest I'd planned will follow soon.
> 
> Thank you for all your lovely comments!
> 
> PS. Also, I'm currently writing a oneshot (not connected to this story, but TCW, obviously). If any of you would like to see some angst, stay tuned for it; it will be uploaded very soon.

With shaking hands, Anakin let go of the controls and leaned back in his seat.

The familiar blue and white colors of hyperspace flashed around him as he let Artoo take over his starfighter, carefully guiding it to the coordinates he’d typed in only seconds before he’d made the jump with Obi-Wan and the few Jedi who’d remained in space above Coruscant to wait for them and, if necessary, clear the way for an escape path if Republic cruisers had waited for them.

Thankfully, the Senate apparently had not thought that they would escape the temple alive and had as such disregarded the need for a blockade.

Anakin was no optimist though – he knew that not everyone had made it out. He’d seen bodies on the floors of the temple, unmoving, unbreathing, scorched by blaster shots and flames.

And he hadn’t been able to do anything! Wasn’t he supposed to be the Chosen One?! Or had his impressive Force abilities receded the moment he’d struck Sidious down? Perhaps it really had abandoned him, had abandoned them all…because they’d been fooled by the Sith Lord for too long. Maybe the Force itself had seen how useless Anakin had been, not ever noticing the slightest hint where the true enemy had hidden all this time despite such close contact throughout three years of war, that it left him the moment he’d truly needed to call upon it again.

And Gods, what about Ahsoka? She had looked so shaken by the aspect that her home was being marched upon and there hadn’t been enough time to reassure her before they’d been separated due to their different obligations during the evacuation. The strong bond he shared with her, the one that normally pulsed a warm and comforting presence at the forefront of his mind, had become but a weak tugging at the back of it, inaccessible just like all his other Force-related abilities.

It was enough to know that she was alive, at least. But what if she’d been hurt during the escape? What if she was alone?

“Anakin,” came a soft voice over his comms. The Jedi Knight opened his eyes – when had he closed them? He hadn’t noticed – and focused on the open channel between him and another starfighter – Obi-Wan’s, he realized with relief. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” he answered after a few seconds, “I’m fine. What about you?” He wasn’t fine by any means, but that would have to wait until they reached the rendezvous point. As soon as he knew if Ahsoka (and Talon and Aayla and the younglings, _Force_ , the younglings and…everyone) was safe, he’d be able to calm his racing heart, he was sure about it.

Obi-Wan’s voice was slightly strained when he answered: “Not a scratch, thankfully. Let’s hope the others were as lucky.”

Anakin knew better than to mention the dead. Right now, the only goal he had was to meet up with the rest of the order on Ilum – the planet the council had agreed upon as a place for temporary refuge in case of emergencies (like the event of an evacuation of the temple). Every Jedi knew where it was located and how to get there since it had always played a major part in the order’s history; furthermore, while the climate was not the best or the most accommodating, it was usually not visited by any other ships, even those that cared little about a planet’s inhabitants or, in this case, ownership. Ilum was a Jedi planet, but thankfully for them, while the kyber crystals on it were worth a fortune, it was also not the most likely a place someone would plan a vacation to. They’d be safe there for a while until they formulated a better plan or course of action.

“I’ve been receiving transmissions from other ships,” he said to Obi-Wan while pressing a few buttons to regulate his communication channel. “They’re a bit unsteady, so whoever’s sending them has probably already landed on Ilum. I definitely heard Aayla though and I think Master Mundi tried to say something as well, that one was mostly static though.”

“It’s good to know at least that we won’t be the only ones down on that ghastly cold ice planet. Surely most of the Jedi are already waiting for us,” Obi-Wan answered, trying to sound somewhat lighthearted. “I just hope that the men back on Coruscant aren’t getting into any trouble with the Senate now.”

It was all Anakin could do not to suddenly crash his fighter. The men! The losses of several Jedi weighed heavily on his mind and heart, but he hadn’t yet allowed himself to think about what fate awaited his men and all the other clones who had aided them in their hasty escape. Surely the Senate wouldn’t blame _them_ for everything that had transpired, would it?

“I didn’t mean to make you even more worried, Anakin,” his master quickly interrupted his thoughts. “I’m quite certain that no harm will come to them. They’re an excellent opportunity for the Senate to implement further propaganda against us and will provide the means to continue the anti-Jedi policy that lovely senator has strengthened.”

To hear that made the young knight even angrier: Rex, Fives, Echo and all the others, they had just been declared _free_ of all this political nonsense. They should’ve been given ships to explore a peaceful galaxy with or, at the very least, some sort of compensation for the three brutal years – instead, they’d been dragged even deeper into all the bureaucracy and the corruption the Senate seethed off. Once again, they were treated as prized objects – only this time, it wasn’t _look at those clones, they were created for nothing but war and shall serve the Republic until their dying breath, alright, thank you, now off with you, go fight droids or something_ , but rather _do you see these poor men who were used and mistreated by the Jedi Order, they deserve justice just as our Republic does!_

Neither of these sounded particularly nice or respectful in Anakin’s opinion, but, according to Senator Hyrlell, what did he know? He was nothing but a lousy Jedi after all. Speaking of that Rodian…

“That senator worries me,” he muttered, reaching for the controls as Artoo signaled that they’d leave hyperspace soon. “He’s very driven to get rid of us, but I’d like to know what his reason is.”

“He’s certainly not to be underestimated,” Obi-Wan sighed in agreement, “perhaps the Senate has not been as throughout in its hunt for Sidious’ supporters and allies as we thought.”

Anakin couldn’t help but snort at that, closing his eyes for a moment to chase his exhaustion away: “I wouldn’t be surprised. While I was fighting Hyrlell, my Force connection was already significantly weakened, but the things I could still sense…” He broke off and pressed two buttons, Artoo beeping excitedly as the yellow and black starfighter shot out of hyperspace. The bright bluish-white, icy snowball that was Ilum was right in front of him and he could spot several other ships, both starfighters and larger transports, slowly flying towards the surface. Next to him, another fighter, this one colored red and white, appeared and Obi-Wan’s tired, but frankly relieved face greeted him from the cockpit. Arfour was beeping something, probably talking to Artoo as the two Jedi greeted each other, happy to see the other safe.

“What did you sense then?” the Jedi Master asked, steering his ship towards the familiar planet, Anakin doing the same.

The younger man didn’t reply for a few seconds, before he fixed Ilum with a resigned look and sighed: “I sensed the Dark Side.”

* * *

Anakin’s starfighter had barely touched the ground when he jumped out of the cockpit. He’d put on his thick coat right before the landing, but the harsh coldness of Ilum’s frozen surface nevertheless managed to slow him down for a few seconds, before he shook out of it and headed towards the gathering of a large group of people, all wearing some sort of winter coat along with scarves, hats and gloves.

His eyes were already scanning the crowd, recognizing worried faces lighting up when they spotted him, but he barely heard their greetings over his heartbeat ringing in his ears.

_Master Mundi, Master Unduli, Aayla, Master Fisto, Barriss, another padawan, knights, come on, come on…_

Finally, he saw it: Her white and blue striped montrals were hidden in the hood of her long coat, but as the lean and small figure turned around to face him, probably having noticed him staring at her back, he recognized the big blue eyes and the white facial markings immediately.

Ahsoka’s eyes widened, before she rushed over to him, effectively making a young knight she’d been talking to stare after her in amusement. A few startled younglings hurried off to the side as the Togruta leaped over to Anakin, abandoning any sort of reservedness and threw herself in his wide opened arms. The knight caught her and hugged her so close he probably cut her air off, but she didn’t make a sound of protest, instead clinging to him just as hard. Her face was buried in his shoulder whereas he had lifted her slightly off the ground, _completely_ , _utterly_ relieved of her being unhurt.

“Oh Snips,” he murmured, “you had me worried.”

The Togruta let out a small laugh – he didn’t point out how watery it sounded: “It’s good to see you too, Skyguy.”

She held onto him for a moment longer before slowly releasing her grip as he let her stand on her own feet again. Both smiled at each other, great joy pulsing through the remains they could still feel of their bond. Ahsoka seemed fine except for the shock and the fear they had all felt at some point during the night, but Anakin couldn’t help but look closer just in case he’d missed something. However, aside from the exhaustion in her eyes and her shivering body due to the cold, he could spot no bruises or blood anywhere.

 _Oh, thank the Force_.

“I’m fine, master,” the Togruta eventually pointed out, an amused smile on her face. “We didn’t run into much trouble during the evacuation.”

“Not much trouble still means trouble,” Anakin said, but nodded, satisfied with her state. “You got the younglings out though, despite of it.” He could see several of the children huddling close to several masters who were busy handing out some more blankets to them. “I knew you would.”

Ahsoka looked at him, an eyebrow raised: “Was there ever any doubt?”

_Yeah, she’s alright._

“I’m proud of you, Snips,” he replied instead of answering the question, watching as another smile, however tired it was, lit up her face.

Of course, that was the moment Talon arrived at her side, looking worried, but relieved to see him: “Master Skywalker,” the Aketan said in greeting, “It’s good to see you made it out.” The boy wasn’t so subtly peering behind him as if hoping another figure would suddenly pop up behind him.

“Obi-Wan’s coming any second now, he was right behind me.” Anakin stepped forward and laid a hand on Talon’s shoulder. “And for the record, it’s good to see you as well.” The small smile he received from the boy in return reminded him way too much of Obi-Wan – apparently, he wasn’t the only one who’d had an astonishing influence on his padawan. And, as if he’d been summoned, footsteps sounded right behind their little group of three. They turned around and saw a somewhat disgruntled, bearded Jedi Master speed-walking over to them, very much disliking the cold judging by the expression on his face. His rather stiff statue loosened however as Talon quickly rushed over to him.

“Thank the Force that you’re alright, master,” the Aketan breathed with relief in his multicolored eyes. “…you _are_ alright, aren’t you?” He peered curiously at the older man who gave him a sheepish smile and lifted both hands to put them on his student’s shoulder.

“Very much so, now that I’ve seen that you and the others are unharmed.”

“It’s good to see you as well, Master Kenobi,” Ahsoka piped up, giving her grandmaster an honest smile which he returned before he grew serious once more.

“I’ve spotted several council members, including Master Windu and Master Yoda close to the entrance to the cave,” he explained, looking over to Anakin. “We should go to them and see what our next course of action is, now that everyone who escaped has arrived.”

The last few starfighters and one last transport which had carried the healers and their students as well as several boxes of medical items had indeed landed on the surface whereas all the Jedi who sat on the council had either already arrived or had never gotten to leave Coruscant. Anakin hoped it was the former, but he just knew that not all had been as lucky as him. He was sure they were missing a lot of Jedi.

_Probably best not to think about that right now._

Leaving their padawans to intermingle with friends and a few knights nearby, the two councilors made their way to the hidden entrance of the cave. Normally, Anakin noted, he’d be sensing the hundreds of thousands of crystals hidden within it, but right now, only a low humming settled in the back of his mind, barely noticeable if you weren’t trained to look for it. The same went for the rest of what remained of the council or so it seemed, as Yoda’s ears were visibly dropping, and Mace’s expression was anything but focused. Additionally, the knight noticed that the Korun seemed to favor his right leg at the moment, carefully balancing on it while leaning against a snow-covered rock in such a way that it would look completely normal to one who wasn’t observing him.

With them were Kit, Shaak Ti, Plo, Ki-Adi, Depa and Luminara, all of them more or less unharmed. The Nautolan, the Mirialan and the Togruta seemed fine overall, Master Mundi seemed to nursing some wounds caused by blaster shots on his left arm, Depa was cradling her right hand to her chest and the Kel Dor had some sort of injury on his left lower leg, but he didn’t seem to have any trouble standing on it.

Masters Adi Gallia and Even Piell were nowhere to be seen.

“Masters,” Obi-Wan said as he and Anakin arrived at the entrance. Immediately, all of them looked up and visibly relaxed once they recognized them.

 _It’s so weird_ , Anakin thought to himself, _that they don’t know you’re there as soon as you’re close to them like they usually do._

A Jedi without the Force, he decided, really was just like a child with a glowstick, wasn’t he?

“A great relief it is, to see you, Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker,” Yoda spoke once the two of them had come to a halt. “Starting to assume the worst, we were. Without the Force, troubling it is, to see clearly.”

“And soon we won’t be seeing anything other than snow if we continue to stay out here,” Mace added, glancing at the hidden entrance. “We have to get the younglings and the injured inside. I doubt the cave will be able to hold us all, but the first challenge will be to open it in the first place.” He turned around, a question in his dark eyes. “Anakin, do you think you’ll be able to open it on your own?”

Looking surprised, the knight stared at the Korun for a few moments before glancing at his hands: “I’m not sure. My connection has grown weaker, but it might still be enough. Still, if everyone who still feels somewhat of a connection to the Force would help, I’m sure we can open the entrance.”

Yoda nodded, cradling his stick in his hands: “Help you I will, Skywalker. Everyone, if enough strength they have left, focus on this task, they shall.”

Anakin nodded, taking a deep breath as he took a few steps forward, staring at the ice-covered wall intensely before raising his hands and closing his eyes. Reaching towards the energy that normally came so easy to him, he felt it shying away from his touch, as if afraid of what he would do with the power granted to him. It didn’t feel like a never-ending source of energy anymore, rather like a thin stream that had once been a wild river, still capable of moving and shaping the earth, but taking way longer to do so. Usually using the Force felt as difficult to him as it was for a Java to pick up a handful of sand – being denied its steady presence was unnerving to say the least.

A loud crackling sound echoed through the frozen wasteland as the hidden door to the familiar cave opened ever so slowly, making the remaining Jedi watching in awe fill the air with cheers of joy and relief. Anakin slowly lowered his hands, panting ever so lightly as he took in the small opening, he and a few other Council members had created, feeling as if the breath had been punched right out of him. The giggling younglings who passed him, playfully chasing each other shook him out of his stupor though as he watched them running towards the cave they’d ventured in not too long ago to find their lightsaber crystals.

“Good job, master,” Ahsoka’s voice chimed in and as he turned to the right, he saw her standing there with a proud grin on her face. She was still shivering and looked beyond exhausted, but now, she seemed to be able to breathe easier again.

“Truly,” Obi-Wan mused, appearing on his former student’s other side out of the blue, “you never cease to amaze me, Anakin.”

“As much as I’m grateful for this,” Talon pressed, arms wrapped around himself, seemingly suppressing a violent shudder. “C-could we go inside before f-freeze to death?”

* * *

As it turned out, the crystal caves _were_ in fact able to hold them all.

For fear of not being able to open the entrance once again after closing it, the Council opted to keep it open and instead use the bigger ships they’d brought from Coruscant as some sort of blockade to stop the cold from crawling in with the Jedi who were now huddled together in small groups, all around a rather large fire they’d started in the middle of the cave. The younglings and younger padawans especially stayed close to the flickering flames, enjoying the warmth seeping into their bones, the latter pressing themselves to their masters’ sides. The former were already busy chatting about Ilum and the crystals.

Anakin doubted that the children, without the Force as a sixth sense, really knew what to make of what had happened. The padawans however, who’d seen terrible things during the war and had finally thought to be safe from blaster shots ringing in their ears, were shaking from more than just the cold. Many of them had practically buried themselves in their masters’ coats, only strands of hair and shaking shoulders were visible here and there. Their teachers, more often than not young knights, sometimes experienced masters, were carting hands through their hair or at least softly stroking their heads, speaking to them in hushed tones as they themselves had sunk to the ground, exhausted and tired. Some, the older padawans, seemed to be able to hold themselves together a little better, but even their faces were still terrified and the words they spoke sounded shaky.

As the proclaimed Chosen One made his way through the crowd, he spotted Luminara crouching down next to Barriss, who was staring unseeingly at the flames, leaning against the older Mirialan as she wrapped an arm around her. On the other side of the fire, a young boy with reddish blond hair, who couldn’t be much older than fourteen, fifteen at best, whose braid didn’t quite reach his shoulder, was trying not to cry, purple eyes wet and shimmering in the flickering light. He wasn’t able to keep trying much longer however, as his master, a young man with short blond hair and deep blue eyes – so young! Had he been so young when he’d met Ahsoka too? It all seemed so long ago now – pulled him into his arms, burying the boy’s face against his shoulder and lightly swayed back and forth. Small sobs could be heard once you stood close to them.

Leaving them to their privacy, he looked over to where he could see white and blue striped montrals as well as messy black hair.

Talon had pulled Ahsoka in the direction of the fire as soon as they’d entered, muttering about being cold and wet and _just no_ whereas the Togruta was rolling her eyes, amused at her friend’s antics. Obi-Wan and Anakin had shared a knowing look _(and honestly, they were just glad that both of their students seemed to be handling themselves rather well, all things considered)_ before intermingling with the other knights and masters who were trying not to disturb the children’s small source of comfort too much while exchanging worried glances and whispers of doubt, hopelessness, _fear_.

_Force, he was so tired…_

The second Anakin had spotted a rather comfortably looking rock close to the fire, without any snow or ice covering it, he’d pretty much slumped against it, slowly lowering himself to the ground, his legs refusing to carry him even one more step. His whole body ached – and he wondered why he hadn’t felt it before. Adrenaline rush, perhaps? – his muscles were protesting any movement he made. Hells, it felt like every cell of his being was protesting about moving a single inch, as if using the Force to open the cave’s entrance had drained all his remaining energy. He barely managed to keep his eyes half open, locking his gaze onto Ahsoka, who seemed to look more tired with every second she sat by the fire. She slightly turned her head as if sensing him, giving him a small wave before pulling her coat closer around her body.

 _She’s safe_ , he assured himself once more. _And so are Obi-Wan, Talon, the younglings, the others…_

Could he sleep now? There were important…things to do! Like…talking and…gods, his head was so heavy all of a sudden. This couldn’t be all Force exhaustion, could it?

Something suddenly covered his slightly shivering a body and the warmth emitting from it made him clutch it closer instinctively. It was soft even through his gloves and a quiet voice in the back of his head told him that it was a thermal blanket. A familiar presence sat down next to him, a hand brushing through his hair.

“It’s alright, Anakin.” Obi-Wan’s quiet voice was as big of a comfort now as it had been when he’d been a child. “Sleep.”

And Anakin listened.

* * *

_Meanwhile, on Coruscant_

It had taken them a while, but finally, every lightsaber had been found and handed over to the respective commander of the battalions, leaving the hangar floor spotless and the clones’ hearts heavy in their chests.

Most of the faces of the 501st were looking murderous, so much in fact that even Fox was giving them space as Rex and Fives were holding out Anakin’s and Ahsoka’s lightsabers for them all to see.

However, they were not the only ones: Bly still held Aayla’s saber pressed against his forehead as if pleading with it to tell him about where she went and how she was feeling, but his expression was positively thunderous. The same could be said for Ponds, Neyo and Grey whose eyes seemed to darken every time he glanced down at the wo silver hilts in his palms. In general, every clone battalion that had had a padawan running around seemed to be arguing with each other over how to set fire to Coruscant. Gree looked particularly appalled, but so did most of the men of the 212th. The ones who didn’t were either still in shock or trying to process what the _kark_ had happened in only one night.

There was a silence that seemed unnatural when millions of men were standing in the same place; ones that were normally happy to chatter. But right now, their voices had faded into soft murmurs full of deeply contained rage, barely hearable over the ghosts and the wind waving through the Jedi Temple.

“What do we do now?” Echo finally asked no one in particular, staring unseeingly at the destroyed remains of a statue. “What the hell do we do now?”

A few seconds of more silence. Then:

“ _Now_ ,” Cody answered, so loudly that every brother who hadn’t been paying attention immediately snapped to it, looking at the Commander questioningly. The 212th trooper was holding Obi-Wan’s lightsaber and clutched it so tightly as if afraid it would disappear if he let go of it, brown eyes narrowed as he stared right ahead. “Now we take every single thing the Jedi left behind, and I mean _everything_. Books, be it novels or for training, technology, droids, tools, holocrons, everything left in the archives, personal items they couldn’t take with them but are important to them, _anything of value_ to them. We take it all and put it somewhere safe.”

He clipped the lightsaber to his belt as he’d done a million times before and bared his teeth in a rare show of pure _fury_.

“Because I’m not letting the Senate have _a single thing_ from this temple. _Over my dead body_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would you like to see on the Council now? I already have Stass Allie planned to replace Adi Gallia, but would anyone like to see a particular character take over Even Piell's seat? Write your suggestions in the comments if you like!
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
